Keep Trying
by princesssnb14
Summary: Emmett, a young, hot and wealthy playboy always had a way with the ladies. But from the day he met the gorgeous Rosalie, he knew he wanted her. But Rosalie only seems to enjoy playing around with him. Can he get her to take him seriously and find love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hello everyone. This is my first story and all reviews, good or bad will be appreciated! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it.**

Emmett's Point Of View

"Hey man, we've got a party tonight," My right hand man Tony said while we were driving in his car to to meet _the girls. _Oh yeah, _the girls. _Britney and Jessica, our 'girlfriends' were there waiting for us.

"Hey, hey, sounds great. I need to clear my mind, if you know what I mean…" Tony let out a low chuckle.

"What are you gonna do with Britney then?"

"I don't know yet…" I said with a huge grin on my face. "I'm sure I could get her busy."

Just then we pulled up at the Italian Restaurant the girls were at. We went in and were seated next to them. I gave my chick a quick peck and turned to the food they had ordered for us. God it looked good. I picked up the fork and felt a hand slide over my leg. All thoughts of food were pushed out of my mind. I turned and looked at Britney and, I'm sorry, I don't even know the girl but I sure loved her body. I gave her the hardest kiss ever so that she'd get the message of exactly what I wanted. I think she understood. She gave me a look and I knew I was gonna get some later.

Wahoo, I would have to tell Tony about this. We were running a bet that this girl would at least wait one week before I got in her pants. She hardly waited one day.

_3 hours after Tony, Emmet and Jessica leave the restaurant, on their way to the party in Tony's car._

"Where's Britney, Emmett?" Tony asked me.

"She's…I don't think she's coming tonight Tony." I said as my mind drifted back to what finished just 15 minutes ago.

"Why?" Tony pushed on; I could see the smug smile on his face. He knew exactly what happened. I smiled as I decided to play along.

"Well, you see, she was begging me for it. She was teasing me, telling me she was gonna take a bath, but she left the door wide open and didn't pull the shower curtain so I saw _everything._ It was all steamy and she looked hot, so hot. I went in to give her a towel but she gave me something else. She put her hand on my--"

"Ok! Thanks for the info Emmett!" Jessica yelled. I just smiled.

"So you banged her?" Tony asked.

"Jeez Tony, what do you think?"

Tony chuckled.

"Ah, we're here." Jessica said, "I need to stop being around you guys. I mean, it was nice when we were younger but you guys are disgusting!" Jessica said getting out of the car and walking off.

"Hey! How can you stay away from your boyfriend?" Tony shouted running after her. I laughed as I watched the two of them. We had all known each other since we were children and Tony and Jessica always seemed perfect together. They fit. I didn't find exactly where I fit yet, so I tested the waters. A lot.

I moved into the party. Music was pumping. I felt a surge of energy going through me. Some really hot chicks were there. There were these two girls kissing, whoa they looked hot. I just wanted to go over there and—wait. Who is this sexy blonde in the middle of the dance floor shaking her ass? And she's by herself! Sorry, I can't resist her much longer!

I walked out towards her and started dancing. I knocked into her ass a few times and before you knew it she was grinding all up on me, and boy was I enjoying it. She flung her long, golden hair from side to side and it hit me in the face. Her hair smelled good. She smelled good. She LOOKED good.

I was looking into her eyes while she grinded her hips into mine. My hands were on her ass just pushing us a little closer. I saw her eyes flash behind me and before I knew it, she abruptly stopped and left. She hurried directly out the door and that was it. I was shocked; I didn't even get her name. I went to get a beer and met up with Tony and Jessica at the bar.

"Who was the hot blonde?" Tony asked me.

"I don't know. She left before I got her name."

"Jeez dude, no digits?"

"No Tony."

"Is that all you guys really talk about when I'm not here?" Jessica but in.

"No, we talk about it when you're here too." I smiled when I said it. She rolled her eyes.

"So where did she go?" Tony asked.

She went outside, she probably left. You know what, I'm gonna check. Maybe she wanted me to follow her." I said with a smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, Emmett," Jessica told me.

"I'll be back," I said winking at Jessica as I hopped off the barstool and walked outside.

I looked around for this blonde goddess. I swear she was the hottest girl I had ever seen, and it was dark, so imagine how great she looked in the light. And she was the sexiest dancer I had ever seen too. Someone talking rather loudly rudely interrupted my flashback of her image. I moved to where I heard the noises. There she was, leaning on the wall looking incredibly gorgeous. Then I saw the idiot that was shouting at her. She seemed so bold and confident when we danced, why was she listening to this fool?

"Hey, I don't ever wanna see you dancing with any guy again! You hear me! I'm your boyfriend and if you can't dance with me, don't dance at all!" He shouted at her.

I got kinda angry that she had a guy, but hey, it didn't stop me before. I was hoping she'd come back into the party and I'd talk to her then. That's when I heard it. The loud slap that echoed as it hit her face. How dare that man touch her like that! She looked back at him in shock, her face turning slightly red where he hit her.

That was it. I was already angry that he was shouting at her like that. I couldn't stop myself. I walked over to where he was and roughly turned him to face me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man!" I shouted at him as I punched him to the face. I continued to rein blows on him until he fell to the ground. I was enraged again when I looked at the stupid man that just slapped this woman. As a finishing touch, I kicked him a few times in the stomach, and…maybe once in the face, and I was sure I heard something crack. I looked up at her, my chest rising and falling.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she said to me as she looked down to her _boyfriend._

"Jason? Jason?" she said while softly shaking him. _You know what, _I thought to myself,_ chicks are totally weird. A guy is hitting them and they still go back to the guy._

"Don't touch me you slut," he said as he slapped her hand away. He got up slowly and started walking (_I would say limping_) back to the car park.

He turned back to me, "And you-you'll pay for this!"

"Anytime you're ready to again," I said with a huge grin on my face, raising my fists for him to see. He rang out a string of expletives as he walked (_limped)_ further away from us. A little while after, we heard the screech of tires and he sped right passed us.

That's when the girl started to walk off.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm going home. Could you _please _leave me alone?"

"Wait, how are you gonna get home?"

"Why are you asking me my business?" What would it mean to you?"

"Well, I was just gonna offer you a ride."

"And what makes you think I'll go? The fact that you just beat up my boyfriend, or because you think you have a big penis and might just get lucky?"

"Ummm," I said smiling, I liked this girl. She was funny. "None of the above."

"Could you stop following me?"

"Come on its already late, just take the ride." She looked at me; more like sized me up for a good few minutes, as though trying to see my true motives. I just stood there, hands in my pockets, waiting for her to respond.

"Let me tell you something, if you try anything, and I mean anything, I have pepper spray and a gun in my bag. My dad is the owner of CISCO Insurance, and if anything happens to me, it is best you kill yourself so that you won't have to endure my father's torture.

I just stared at her trying to soak up everything she just said.

"Ok," I muttered putting up my hands, "I won't do anything."

At this she smiled and began following me towards my car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Well, hope the first chapter was good enough to make you wanna read more! So please enjoy. I have ten chapters written up already, so depending on your reviews I'll know if you want me to continue posting them. Ok, enjoy and review!**

Rosalie's Point Of View

I was following this guy back to his car. My father would kill me if he found out that I was taking a ride with some complete stranger. I didn't even know his name. But, I had to admit, he was a really hot stranger. His dark brown curly hair bounced all around his light blue eyes, and he was so muscular. He looked toned and hard. He had such a nice body.

He looked back several times, as though to make sure I was still there. Where did he think I'd go? It was 11pm. I wasn't gonna run off into the darkness.

"Ok, climb in, this is it." He said to me.

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I saw the car he was driving. A Koenisegg CCX, only the second fastest car in the world. It was so hot. Cars like that cost more than streets of houses.

"So where do you work?" I asked him.

"I don't really work. My dad has been trying to get me to work for him, but I don't really wanna do that."

"So what did you do, rob a bank to get this car?"

"No."

"This is a Koenisegg CCX. It must be at least 700 000, not even including shipment costs."

"Hey, how do you know all that?"

"I opened my own car company, and unlike you, I work."

"Hey, I do work." He said.

"What do you do?"

"I…I surf and I'm on a modeling contract."

"You call that work, humph."

"I thought you would've been a model too. I mean, you've got a banging body and--"

"Let's not go there. Guys think once a girl's hot and has all the right assets, she's gotta be a model."

"Well you should be. But anyway, did you say you're dad is the owner of CISCO?"

"Yeah, so."

"Your dad's Peter Hale. My dad knows him because we use to live near each other but my family moved."

"So, who's your dad?"

"Carlisle Cullen. I'm Emmett."

"Head manager at American Astrobiology Association, your dad I mean. And he has a couple businesses of his own, doesn't he?"

"Yup."

"My dad talks a lot about Mr. Cullen. That's how I remember who he is."

"So what's your name?"

"Rosalie." I answered shortly. This dude was pretty loaded. I mean, I've got a lot of money in my family business too, but I wanted to work for myself. My real passion was cars, not insurance, so my dad helped me open my own business. This guy, Emmett, didn't look as though he had any plan to work in his life at all.

"How old are you Rosalie?" He asked.

"I'm 21."

"Well, I'm only one year older than you." Just then my phone started to ring. I looked at the picture that appeared on the screen. It was Jason. I sighed as I answered.

"I'm getting home Jason," I answered annoyed that he would ask that after _he_ left me. "It's late…we'll talk in the morning. Fine…Bye." I hung up the phone and looked up at Emmett. His big hands tightened around the steering wheel and his jaw clenched. Quickly our speed started increasing.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked him as we passed 200mph.

"I can't believe you're still talking to that asshole. He hit you in the face!" he shouted back.

"Ok you need to slow down." I glared at him and slowly we came back down to 120 and his tension decreased.

"I'm in Ammervale Drive," I said, as we flashed down the highway.

"I know where you live," he said curtly.

"So," I said, wanting to change the mood, "Did you come outside looking for me?"

Immediately a childish grin set on his face, "Maybe" he said.

"Why? Was the dance that good?" I said running my hands along my hips.

At this his grin got even bigger. "It was really good." I caught him peeking at me through the corner of his eyes. It was amazing what I could do to guys.

"Would you like another?" I asked him. I heard his breathing hitch before he answered.

"Definitely."

"Well thanks for the ride," I said as we pulled up at my house. "Maybe we'll meet up somewhere else, and I'll see what I could do about that second dance."

"Definitely," he repeated.

I came out of the car, and strutted up the walkway, putting an extra sway to my hips as I walked, just so he could get something to look at. I approached the door and swiftly walked in. I didn't even look back.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I went back to the door.

"Yes……" I said as I opened it. Surprise, surprise. Emmett was now at my door.

"Ummm," he stuttered, "You left your coat."

I put out my hand to take it and dragged it slowly down the middle of his chest until I reached his lower torso. I stopped there and looked him straight in the eye. I moved my lips closer to him and………. SLAMMED THE DOOR SHUT.

I laughed as I looked outside and saw the poor guy, standing slightly bent over waiting for his kiss, with a huge bulge in his pants. It was so fun to play around with guys. They were so easy to take advantage of. I felt entirely satisfied as I went upstairs. I went to sleep thinking of the poor guy my beauty captured.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Rosalie's Point Of View

I was listening to my favourite station on the radio while driving to work, simply recapping the events of last night. I got all angry at Jason again, and then I thought of Emmett. Emmett Cullen. This cute guy that taught that Jason a lesson, and helped me enjoy the rest of the night even after what my 'boyfriend' did to me. I was wondering how Jason didn't call me yet, but I was in no mood to talk to him. All I wanted was a hot cup of coffee, and an entirely stress-free day at work.

I turned into my own VIP parking space and turned off the car. I got out after checking myself one last time in the mirror and walked into Hale Foreign Car Dealership.

"Good morning," I said to my administrative assistant, Miriam.

"Good morning, Ms. Hale. A very early gentleman arrived about an hour ago, he's been sitting in the waiting room ever since. He says he wants to speak to you." She informed me.

"Thanks Miriam."

I turned down the corridor and into the waiting room.

"Rose." the figure called me.

"Jason? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him. He had a brace on his nose and his arm was bound up.

"Hey Rose," he said.

"Jason, don't come in here trying to act like nothing happened, ok? I am really upset with you."

"I know, I know. Rose, I'm so sorry I don't know what I was thinking. I stayed up all last night thinking about what I did, and I know it was stupid. I should have never even touched you like that--"

"You'll never get the chance to touch me again, "I angrily retorted.

"Rose, please, I'm so sorry. I wish you would forgive me. I don't know what's wrong with me. Sometimes I get so angry—I-I lash out. But I'm working on it. Please Rose; I'll never ever do that again."

"Jason, I don't trust you, I might never be able to trust you. What you did was so unexpected; I didn't even know how to react. But now I do. I want you to leave me ALONE!"

"Rose, please don't be like that. I know you don't trust me now; I have to win back that trust. And I'm gonna try as hard as I can to do that. But I can't unless you give me the chance to show you."

When he said that, I stopped for a moment. I was battling to with myself to make the right decision. Half of me was shouting for me to give him a chance, but the other half told me to leave him right there.

"Rose…"Jason pushed me on. "Ok, how about I take you for breakfast and coffee right now, and if I can't win you back, we'll never speak again."

"Jason, I have to work, ok? I don't think going out to eat would be very good right now." I replied.

"Ok, ok, fine. Just for coffee then. _Espressamente ily's_ is just a little while away."

"Jason…I-I can't. I don't want to go with you." When I said that, I literally saw his heart break. His face went down when he spoke again.

"Well, ok, Rose. I'm sorry." He whispered as he passed me.

"Jase!" I called after him. "I'll go, but you only have 20 minutes!"

He immediately whirled around and ran to me. He hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Rose." He said again. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Ok," I said smiling. "But, let me just go upstairs and check the appointments for today. Stay in the waiting room."

I walked to the elevator to get up to my office. I needed to make sure I had no clients for 9, since I'd be out with Jason. As I got up, I flipped through the book. Good, the first one was at 10:30. I had plenty of time. I was just about to leave when the office phone began ringing.

"Hello, Good morning." I answered.

"Ms. Hale," Miriam spoke, "There's another gentleman down here for you. I sent him to the waiting room."

"Ummm, ok." I said, "Did he happen to leave his name?"

"Yes, it's Emmett Cullen."

"Thank you," I said and hung up. What the hell would Emmett be doing here? Wait! Jason and Emmett are both in the waiting room! I ran out of my office and got into the elevator. The second the doors opened, I rushed out and down the corridor.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Jason yell. Just then I walked through the doorway.

"Emmett…" I said slightly annoyed, "Ummm, did you want something?"

"Hi, Rosalie." He answered me.

"Rose, what's he doing here?" Jason shouted.

"Well, I'm not gonna slap her in the face." Emmett angrily replied.

"Hey," Jason began, "If you bring that up again, I swear I'll--"

"What?" Emmett asked him. "You'll what? Because you're the one with all the bandages all over."

"Arrrrggggh!" Jason screamed as he lunged onto Emmett. The both of them landed on the couch, wildly taking punches at each other.

"Guys! STOP IT!" I screamed. At this, the both of them climbed off each other and stood in front of me, hanging their heads in shame.

With all the screaming going on, Miriam appeared at the doorway.

"Is everything alright miss?" she asked me.

"Everything's fine, Miriam. Sorry about that."

She nodded and began to walk off. I hurried after her.

"Miriam, wait, I won't be here for a little while. I'm coming back around ten."

"Ok," she replied simply and went back to her desk.

I walked back into the waiting room.

"Emmett, you should have never come. Unless you want to buy a car, then please don't come again." I told him.

"Rosalie, I do wanna buy a car, a jeep to be specific." He answered me.

"Well, Emmett, there are many other people here who can help you out, so go place an appointment at the front desk, and someone will deal with you today."

"I want _your_ help."

Jeez, it was like dealing with children. Why did guys have to be so difficult?

"I'm sorry Emmett, but I won't be back for a bit." I told him.

"Then I'll wait."

"Well, whatever Emmett. I'll be back by 10 'o clock."

"Great." He smiled at this.

I turned to Jason. "Ok, let's go."

"Wait, you're going with this creep?" Emmett boomed. "Hell no!"

"Look, mind your own business dude." Jason told him.

The both of them sized each other up. They looked as though they were gonna fight again.

"Ok," I said, "Enough of this. Emmett, I'll be back. Jason, let's go." And with that we walked out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. Here's the fourth chapter. Thanks to ****RinHaru4ever**** for giving me my first review. It was great. I hope you continue to read. Thanks to everyone who's reading my story. I hope you like it. I know this is really stupid, and I hate it myself when authors beg you to review, but it does feel great to know that other people like your work.**

**In a little while I'll be posting pictures of all the characters (chosen by me) on my page, you can check it out there. So look out for pictures of the cast.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Emmett's Point Of View

I couldn't believe Rosalie. How could she wanna go out with a guy like Jack-Jim, whatever his name was. I mean, I think I would be a lot better. I walked out of the waiting room and went up to the lady at the front desk. She looked to be in her twenties, but her clothing looked my grandmother. She wore a flowered skirt, a shirt and a pink sweater that covered everything-if she even had anything there.

"Hello again, sir," She politely said. I hated people talking to me so formally.

"You can call me Emmett." I said.

"Ummm, ok. What can I do for you…Emmett?"

"Well, Rosalie Hale told me to make an appointment here if I was interested in buying a car."

"Ok, well, I need to get some information from you first."

"Ok."

"Well, name, address and phone."

"Emmett Cullen, #16-32 Lizado Avenue, Edinburgh. And my phone is 870 777 001."

"Ok, are we looking at any specific car?"

"I was thinking of a jeep. Maybe the Jeep Wrangler X, no doors, no roof."

"Ummm, one second, I'm looking that up. Oh, you're lucky; we have two in the lot. There's black and yellow. Just imported."

"Great," A smile set on my face. "Ummm…can I test drive it?"

"Of course, but you'll have to pay for at least half of the down payment now, so that the car can be insured."

"Ok, how much is it?"

"8 465.00."

"No, no, how much is the jeep?"

"It's 28 465."

"Ok, I'll buy it." Her eyes widened when I said this.

"You don't wanna test drive it before you buy the whole thing?"

"No, I'm sure I'll like it."

"Ummm, I don't think I'm allowed to do that. What if the car stalls, you wouldn't want it, and this business is strictly no refund."

"Fine, fine," I said putting the card I had taken out back into my wallet. "I'll wait for your boss to come back before I know for sure I want this car."

"Ok." Miriam said to me.

I stretched out my hand, giving her about 9 000, to cover the down payment. "Well here you go."

"Thank you. Oh, one last thing, the black or the yellow?"

"Ummm, the yellow!" I said excitedly.

"Ok. Thank you for doing business with us sir."

"Emmett."

"Sorry, Emmett." She said. "Go around the back to the lot, you should see some other employees, show them this," she said handing me a small card. "And they should give you the keys."

"Ok, thanks."

I walked away, almost jogged out of the building. I was too excited to try out this jeep. Once I hit the corner, it turned into a full on sprint towards the lot in the back. I ran directly towards a man wearing a blue customer's jacket and after a few polite greetings, I showed him the card. He went to a counter bringing the keys to my future car with him. He gave it to me and I followed him to the jeep.

Oh my gosh, it was so hot. I jumped into the door less jeep and started the car. I told the employee to give me about 20 minutes, and with that, I sped off.

My ride was so great. I drove on to the freeway and then hit the jeep's full speed. It was wonderful. I loved the bulky car. It was perfect for the hiking trip we were going on tomorrow. My brother and sister, Edward and Alice wanted to have some _sibling bonding time_. So tomorrow, we were supposed to spend the entire day hiking to Bebeca Falls. The three of us and Edward's wife, Bella and Alice's husband, Jasper were going. I was really excited and decided I would surprise them with a new car to take us on our three hour drive to get to the hiking location.

Jasper, Edward, Tony and I were best buds. The only major difference between us was that Jasper and Edward were already married to someone. That left Tony and I, but I wouldn't be surprised if Tony calls me now to say he's gonna propose to Jessica. Now, that left me. But, whatever, I wasn't in any rush. I loved my current lifestyle.

It was when my stomach grumbled I remembered I hadn't eaten breakfast, much to my mother's dismay. I pulled up at a _Vie De France _Restaurant and picked up something to go. I was taking my time on the road, cause I was eating at the same time. I glanced at my watch. 10:20! I jerked the car into 140mph and my drink flew out of my hand and messed up the whole beige leather front.

"Shit!" I exclaimed when I realized what I'd done. But I kept speeding along the road. Just the thought of being able to interact with Rosalie made me anxious. I was almost there. Probably 3 minutes away. But I couldn't wait those three minutes. I increased my speed and got onto the street where the Dealership was.

Great, I was opposite the place now. The blue car in front of me suddenly stopped. I swerved away from him and collided with a red car in the front parking lot of the dealership. The last thing I saw was the air bag blow up in front of me. Oh no.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Rosalie's Point Of View

Jason was driving me back from_ Espressamente ily's_ and he had been so great. I was falling in love with him all over again. I looked over at him from my seat. I loved how he looked when he drove, the way he would pay so much attention to the road. But I wanted him to pay some attention to me, so I put my hand on his knee and began slowly dragging it up, until I was directly in between his legs. I looked up at him. His jaw was clenched, his hands tightened around the steering wheel of his blue Bentley convertible. I rubbed this certain area, and the car abruptly stopped. I smiled up at him. _I loved what I could do to guys. _

That's when I heard it; the screeching of car breaks and the crash of metal. I turned around to see the idiot that was speeding behind us crash into my BABY!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I flung open the car door and ran across the road. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." I repeated.

There was my once sexy, red, BMW convertible. All crushed, and torn with the back tires totally deflated. There was no way I was gonna get this car looking like it once did. It was totaled. I looked to the car in the back of it. The front of the yellow jeep looked like an accordion. And that's when I noticed the idiot that was driving it.

"Emmett? Emmett?" I called. His head was leaning on the side window and he didn't respond. "Jason!" I yelled. "Call 911!"

Within a few minutes, we heard the sirens, and saw the ambulance approaching us. I stood there in shock. How could someone do this to my car! But I felt bad for Emmett too. I mean, humans have more value than cars, right? When the ambulances left with him, I felt obligated to follow them to the hospital and make sure he was alright.

When I got there, the nurse had me waiting for 20 minutes because they wanted to do some routine checkups just to make sure everything was alright with him. It turned out he didn't have any severe injuries. There was just a small slit above his right eye that needed about 15 stitches, she told me. I then proceeded to go towards his door.

"Hey Emmett," I said on entering.

He looked up at me. The scar above his eye looked a little deep, but it didn't seem to dampen Emmett's spirits.

"Hi Rosalie," he said beaming.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I'm perfectly fine. I don't know what idiot called 911."

"That _idiot _was Jason, and he had to. You looked like a squashed sardine in there."

"Well whatever Rose, I'm fine now."

"Yeah, well, my car's not fine."

"What car?"

"The car you ran into Emmett. The red convertible. You totaled it."

"Really, wow Rosalie. I'm sorry, I was just rushing back because…because, I thought I had gone over the time limit I had with the jeep."

"Well, I guess it's ok Emmett. At least no one was seriously injured."

"So…that means you forgive me."

"Yup, I guess so."

"So…you wanna go out sometime?"

"What! Emmett! You just ruined my dream car that was custom-made for me! My car! I spent months designing the thing and then YOU crash into it like an idiot. I can't believe you would even think of asking me that, especially when you know I'm with Jason! Like, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ok, ok, sorry." He held his hands up in protest. "I guess you don't totally forgive me." He mumbled.

"Ok, Emmett. I had halfway forgiven you, 50, but with that little stunt you just pulled, you subtracted 25 from it. Now you're gonna have to work your ass off to make up for it."

"Does that mean you're giving me the chance to make up to you for killing your car?"

"Ummmmm,"I said, slightly annoyed that my words gave him that idea. "You know what, fine. You have one chance Emmett Cullen. Don't let me down."

His face immediately lit up. "So where do you wanna go for our date Rosalie? Can I call you Rose, now that we're getting closer?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Emmett, this is not a date. I have a boyfriend. This is simply LUNCH. And we're not getting closer, so I guess you can call me…ROSALIE."

"Awwww, come on Rose."

I giggled a little at how he begged. "No. And don't call me Rose."

"Fine. I guess we can go to _lunch_ tomorrow. That's Sunday."

"Ummm, no, tomorrow I have something planned already."

"With Jason?" Emmett growled.

"No, cool it. With some girlfriends."

"Ok. How about I take you out for your lunch break on Monday?"

"Ok, fine."

"Yes!"

"So your family's not coming here to check up on you?"

"Ummm, I'm supposed to be transported to Edinburgh Private Hospital. They're probably waiting there."

"Well ok. I should probably leave you then. I'll see you Monday," I said turning towards the door.

"Wait Rose! Ummm, can I get your number?"

I turned back to him and sexily walked towards him. I bent down close to his lips and whispered, "Hmmm, let me think about it." I moved over to his ear, resting my hand on his chest. "NO!"

"Rose, come on Rose."

"Goodbye Emmett," I said leaving the room.

I walked back to where Jason was parked waiting for me. I hopped in.

"So how did that go?" he asked me.

"It was alright. He's not badly hurt."

"Jeez, I thought he would've been, I mean, it was a bad accident."

I playfully punched him on the arm. "Stop wishing," I told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N/ Thanks to ****RinHaru4ever**** and ****Emmettrox12**** for your reviews. You wouldn't believe how encouraging it is. Enjoy chapter 6.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Emmett's Point Of View

I was sitting in my room at Edinburgh Private. I had just arrived about 5 minutes ago and was waiting for my family to come inside. As soon as I thought that, in came Carlisle and Esme, my parents.

Esme immediately put her hand gently on my face. "Oh my, Emmett! Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I stated with a hint of annoyance in my voice. "It's just a little cut mom, nothing to die over."

"Emmett, don't be rude. Your family is here to make sure that you're alright." She replied.

"I know, but it isn't anything big. The last time I was torn up a lot worse than this." I told her.

"And what are you trying to do? Have a repeat of your race car smash-up?" My dad asked me.

"No, I'm not." I said.

"Emmett, I just don't understand. Why do you think you need to speed all the time? This has happened three times already, and each time you give your mother a heart attack."

"I don't do it on purpose."

"Nobody's saying you do," My mom but in, "But this really has to stop Emmett. You'll wound up getting yourself killed."

"Emmett, you are no longer allowed to purchase any cars that can go over 180mph and, before you do purchase one, you must have _my_ consent." Carlisle said.

"Shit dad, how old do you think I am? You can't really _permit_ me to do anything. I'm an adult."

"Emmett," My mom said. "There is no need for that language."

"And Emmett, you're not an adult. You're a kid locked in an adult's body. If you really were one, we wouldn't be in the hospital right now." My dad said.

"Dad this is totally unfair!" I whined.

"No, what's unfair is that you use up all your money on stupid things that you don't need."

"I do need the things I buy!" I shouted.

"Ok Emmett. You have 3 cars at home. Could you tell me what you were doing buying another?"

"Edward, Jasper and I were going hiking and I wanted to get a car that could take the rough."

"Well," Esme said, "You've busted your face, which means you can't go on the hike, however your father and I still have to pay the bill…For a car you'll never use."

"Well, I'm sorry." I told them.

"And while we're on this topic," My dad started, "Could you tell me why I got a letter saying that your _unlimited_ credit card is MAXED OUT?! Could you tell me what you are spending all this money on?"

"Emmett!" Suddenly Alice and Edward burst in the door, followed by Jasper and Bella. I was never so happy to see them. They saved me from a long, drawn-out lecture from my dad.

"Are you ok? Jeez Emmett, take it slow sometimes." Alice told me when she saw my face.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine."

"Whoa," Emmett said. "So, what was the speed this time?"

"Eddie, shut up." I said.

At this everyone laughed, and some of the tension in the room was broken.

"So when are we rescheduling our hiking trip for?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. We can still go tomorrow."

"No, I can't come." Alice said. "I'm having brunch with a friend."

"Jeez Alice," I told her, "And when did you make these plans?"

"The second mom called me and said you were in a car crash." She replied with a smile on her face. "Oh, and you are all invited."

"Ok. Where?" I asked.

"At the house. 10am sharp." She replied.

"Oh, Alice, tomorrow we have to carry Adam to the doctor. He's getting a cold." Bella said.

"So I'm not getting to see my little nephews!" I shouted. Bella and Edward had twin boys three years ago, and _I_ was their uncle and godfather. I loved the little guys so much.

"Emmett," Edward started, "We'll just bring them earlier because the appointment is at 11am."

"Ok, fine." I said. "Where are the little rascals anyway?"

"They're with Andrea. The new nanny." Bella answered me.

"Ooooooh, when am I gonna meet this _Andrea?"_ I asked.

"Emmett!" Bella shouted, "She's 42 and graying. I really don't think you want her."

"_Age is just a number…"_ I started singing. My mom shot me an eye.

"So," I said changing the topic, "When am I gonna get to come home."

"Tomorrow Emmett." My dad said.

"NO! Dad, I don't wanna spend the night in some weird-smelling hospital. Come on."

"No Emmett. I want to be certain that there are absolutely no problems."

"Dad," I said getting angry. "I'll break out of this hospital if you don't let me go tonight."

"Emmett! In case you haven't realized, you were just in a car crash. A shard of glass slashed into your head." Esme shouted. "Let's be sure that there are no other complications."

"Oh my gosh. You guys are being serious. I AM NOT STAYING HERE! Especially by myself!" I cried.

"Jeez Emmett, stop being a little brat!" Alice told me.

"Ok, ok, Emmett, how about you spend the night with us." Edward began.

"Yes! Score!" I shouted. I hated hospitals. They smelled of old, sick people and medicine. Gross. I don't know how Edward could deal with it for the entire day. He was a doctor at another place, Barlow East Hospital.

"No, I want Emmett to learn a lesson." My dad says. "He can't get everything he wants."

"Dad! Come on. This is shit!"

"Emmett! Stop it now! You will go home tomorrow morning after the doctors run a few tests. NO MORE COMPLAINTS!" My mom said.

Wow. I couldn't believe the lousy people I had for parents. They were still treating me like a child. It was unfair what they were doing to me! The last time I wanted to go home, and I was a lot more injured than this, they called a doctor to supervise me during the night. What they were doing now was just…just bullshit! And they're always calling me immature, well; I'm NOT talking to them anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Ok, you guys, I appreciate the reviews that I have gotten, but I thought I would have gotten a lot more by now. So please review. I want to have a least 20 reviews before I post the next chapter. I already have chapter 12 written up, just finished it today, but before I can put up anymore chapters I want to know what you think and if you like it. I know a lot of people say this, but it's true, reviews really do make you feel good. So please, we're aiming for 20 reviews. By the way, I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Emmett's Point of View

11:00pm. 11:00pm and 30 seconds. I was bored out of my mind and all alone inside my quiet room. I had absolutely nothing to do. Absolutely no entertainment. TV was showing crap and I didn't want to listen to the radio. Come on, where were the hot, sexy nurses? I don't think this hospital had any.

I laid back and closed my eyes. I tried to sleep. The pain in my head wasn't that bad, but it was enough to keep me awake. _Jeez, I wish Rosalie was here._ The idea scared me when I thought of it. Why did I care so much for this one girl? This one girl that had a boyfriend. But I wanted her so bad. I wanted her to want me too.

That's when the idea shot into my head. She has to be in the telephone directory. I could call her. But guess what, I didn't have my laptop to look it up, because my parents decided that leaving their son in a hospital would be a good way to punish him. So there I sat all alone.

I'm sure the hospital staff can look it up for me. They must have computers. I buzzed the nurse in. My fingers crossed, hoping that she would be hot, but no such luck.

"Hello," I said politely.

"Hello sir. Did you need something?" she asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you could do something for me." I said with a smile.

"Ummm, ok."

"Could you look up on the directory for Rosalie Hale please?"

"Ok sir." And with that she walked out. About 5 minutes passed and she re-entered.

"Sir, we found a Rosalie Hale, however her address and telephone have been restricted."

I cursed silently to myself. "Ok, thank you."

12:00am. 12:01. Ok, that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I was getting out of here. My mind started plotting how I would escape. First, I would need to get out of my hospital dress. I know they had my clothes in a bag, in the corner of the room. I ran across to get it and changed. How to leave here without 

anyone noticing me? The question hung in my brain. I could come out and go to the elevator on my right, but that was directly in front the nurse station and the nurse who came before might notice me. Ok, I'd go in the opposite direction and take the stairs. Then waltz out the front door and go to Edward's house.

It happened just how I thought it. I crept down the stairs and came out the front door pretending to be a late night visitor.

"Emmett, you are so stupid." I said to myself. I was standing on the sidewalk, facing the car park of the hospital. What happens next? Was I supposed to run to Edward's house that was 22 blocks away? Wait, why was I going to Edward's in the first place. He would rat me out to Carlisle and Esme.

I stood there in the darkness, wondering who to call. The cool night breeze hit me. All I was wearing was a T-shirt and jeans and I felt cold. For the first time I felt truly lonely. Everyone had somebody. All my friends knew exactly who they would call if they were in my position. Jasper would call Alice, Edward would call Bella, and Tony would call Jessica. HEY! The idea popped into my mind. I'm calling Tony!

I put my hand in my pocket and felt around for my phone. Where the hell was it? I cursed aloud when I realized it wasn't there.

"Dad I will kill you!" I shouted.

Maybe I could walk to Tony's. Wait, what crap was I thinking, Tony's house was even further than Edward's and besides, I didn't want to get mugged. Not that I had any money, because a certain father of mine emptied my wallet.

I turned to go back inside. I opened the door, and that sickening hospital scent hit me. Nope, that was it. I was not going back. I was surprised the hospital staff hadn't come looking for me yet.

I ran out into the car park. Ok, I told myself, I would jump a car. I knew how to do it, thanks to Tony. I found the perfect car. A convertible Audi R8, easy to get into, which made _borrowing_ it a whole lot easier.

I opened up the front and fire started it. Perfect. I had got it running. I jumped in to the front seat and sped out of the car park.

I drove past Edward's turnoff, telling myself I would go to Tony's. But I passed him too. I knew exactly where I was going; I just didn't want to admit it to myself. I was already cruising along Ammervale Drive. I stopped in front of the house. I got out of the car and stood contemplating if I should really go in. She lives with her parents, what happens if they see me? Will she get annoyed?

I hopped back into the car. But I don't want to leave, I told myself. I wanna see her. I came out of the car again.

"Don't think about it." I told myself, "Just go there and ring the doorbell."

I strolled up the walkway and hesitated at the door. But I still rang the doorbell. I rang about 4 times before someone came to me. A rather sleepy doorman answered. I don't blame him, I mean; it was 1 in the morning.

"Ummm, hi. I know it's very early, but, can I speak to Rosalie, please?"

"Sir, I don't believe Ms. Hale would very much appreciate it if I wake her now."

"I know, I know, but, could you wake her up anyway."

"Ok sir, but this is your call."

"Thanks," I smiled appreciatively at him.

"Please come inside." He said.

"Ok, thanks."

I went inside and he put me in the waiting room. I sat there playing with my fingers, I was a bit nervous, thinking about her reaction when she came down here and saw me, but it was too late to turn back now. I was already in her house.

And then she walked down the steps, now tying her pink robe around her. She was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and then she looked up at me.

"Em-Emmett?! Is something wrong? What the hell are you doing here? Its 1am!"

"I know Rose, ummm…" I said trying to get a reason for my being there.

"Jeez, I've only known you for 3 days and your already at my house."

"I know, but… I ran away from the hospital. Nobody else would have let me in their house without telling my parents, so I came here."

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're running away from your parents and came to me. How did you know I'd let you in?"

"I didn't really know if you would have, but you were my best option," I lied. "And, I'm not running away from my parents, I'm just trying to prove a point to them."

"What?"

"Well, they decided to punish me for being so careless with my life and what I own," I said sarcastically, "By making me stay at the hospital for one day longer. One day without phone, internet, laptop, human interaction, or any entertainment whatsoever."

At this she laughed. "And you decided you would be a rebel?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm kinda the rebel in my family."

"Yeah," she said laughing, "Me too."

"So what's the worst thing you've ever done?" I asked her.

"Once I cursed a teacher and set his things on fire."

"Wow," I said laughing, "You're a wild child. But teachers and I don't really get along either. I remember, Ms. Wilson, 9th grade English teacher, I vandalized her house. I took red paint and marked the entire exterior of her house with graffiti. When they caught me, the school counselor said that she thinks I have a problem with authority!"

We were laughing together. I loved the way she looked when she smiled. And I was more than happy to know I was the reason behind that smile.

"Hey you wanna go outside on the patio?"

"Sure," I said and followed her.

"So how long do you wanna stay here for?"

"Well, just until 8. Unless you want me to leave."

She laughed again. "No Emmett. I totally support your strike against your parents."

"Great. So, Rose, about your car, I'm willing to get you another. I'm really sorry about that. Just don't press charges, please; my parents would go ballistic on me."

"Emmett, I'm not pressing charges. And you don't have to worry about paying for the car. I'm ordering one tomorrow, it should be here by next week."

"Well, let me make up for it. I'll drive you around for a week."

"Ummm, that's okay. You like to speed a little too much and I don't want to be a victim of your driving."

I chuckled. "Fine."

"So, how many times have you been involved in a car accident?"

"A few times. Once I hit a cop. That was double trouble. I thought they would have sent me to jail. But thankfully, I was spared, but not from my parents."

"Yeah, mine would have grounded me."

"I was grounded for like a month. So how are you gonna be getting around for this week?"

"It's between my mom's car and Jason's."

I couldn't help the way I felt when she said his name. I tensed up because I hated the guy so much.

"Ok," I said quietly.

"Hey, speaking of cars, how did you get here?"

"Oh shit!" I said suddenly remembering how I had come. "Wow, ummm, Rose; could you do me a favour?"

"That depends on what it is." She said watching me with a confused expression on her face.

"Ummm, I hotwired a car in the hospital car park and 'borrowed' it to get here."

"What! Emmett, are you trying to get arrested?"

"I know, I know. I need your car, just to pull the other one back to the hospital."

"Wow Emmett. Jeez, you keep finding ways to get yourself in trouble. I'll go get the keys."

I waited for her to pull her mom's car in front of the other one. We had found a chain from in her garage and used that to connect both cars. We hopped into her own and she sped off down the road.

"You talk about me speeding, you're over 190mph!"

"Yeah, only because we have to return this car before someone realizes its missing and I have to get back before my parents realize that _I'm_ missing."

I laughed. She looked really sexy when she was driving. Her long hair blew in the wind and the scent wafted up to my nose. It was delicious. The way she held the steering wheel, she was so in control. I wanted her to be in control of me. Wait, man, I sound whipped!

"You know you look really hot when you're driving," I said.

"You think so Emmett" She said seductively. And suddenly the car stopped. She leaned over to my seat, put her hand in the middle of my chest and shifted all her weight on to me. She lowered her mouth to my ear. "Jason thinks so too." She said, and went back to her seat laughing.

"Jeez Rose," I said clenching my jaw.

Just then we turned in to the hospital car park. Great, no cops outside. We parked the car in the exact same spot I got it and then drove off, laughing, feeling like professional criminals.

"That was actually really fun," She said between giggles.

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna do when they realize you're not in the hospital?"

"I was actually just gonna show up at the house." I replied.

"I could drop you there now."

"Ok. I'm probably 5 minutes drive from here, on Lizado Avenue."

This would be over before I knew it. I didn't want to leave Rose but I didn't want to get her into any trouble either. The rest of the ride went by in silence. "Right here on your left." I said as she approached my house.

"Yup." She responded.

"Rose…" I said still inside the car.

"Yeah Emmett?"

"You didn't forget our date on Monday right?"

She laughed, "No, but it's not a date. It's lunch."

"Fine." I muttered.

I wanted to kiss her so badly right now. She looked so hot in that robe. Should I kiss her? The question replayed in my mind. I couldn't help myself. I had to do something. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. Then I jumped out the car unto the walkway.

She started the car, and got ready to drive off. She didn't even look at me when I kissed her. Was she angry? But just as she put her foot on the gas, a smile crept up her face and she turned and looked at me.

"Hey, don't touch me again."

And smiling she sped off.

**A/N. Hope you liked that chapter. If you did, if you didn't, still review. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N. Hello everyone. Thanks to everyone who's reading, but could you please review. I feel very jealous when I read other stories that have 2 chaps and hundreds of reviews and I have 7 chaps and NINE reviews! Please review. This is an extra long chapter, hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Rosalie' Point Of View

I was speeding down the road back to my house, wondering why Emmett had decided to come to me. I didn't really care why, because I was glad he did. He really was a nice guy; muscular, toned, funny and a rebel-Just the way I liked them. Plus, he was sweet. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and I didn't even see it coming. But I had Jason. Jason was a really great guy too, and we spent two years together. He was the guy I had now. I had only just met Emmett, so why was I falling for him so quickly? I would have to see a lot more of this Emmett to make him part me from Jason, and I didn't mind seeing _all _of Emmett.

By the time I got back home it was already 5am. I wanted to check in at the office at 8 o' clock, stay there for about an hour and then go to my friend for some girl time. That left me with about 1 hour sleeping time. But that time passed so quickly, I felt as though all I did was blink, and it was time to get up.

Reluctantly, I rolled off the bed and went to shower. When I was finished, I came out and opened up my closet. _Hmmm, maybe a little Abercrombie and Fitch today_, I thought to myself. I was only passing into the office for about 30 minutes. I wanted to place my order for a car and I had some financial records to look at. After this, I was going to my friend's house, so I shouldn't dress too formal. I pulled on a peach and white thin-strapped top; a white pair of shorts and some rubber flip flops. I grabbed a jacket as I went downstairs, remembering that the office is a little cold.

When I was all done, I walked downstairs.

"Morning mom, morning dad." I greeted them.

"Morning Rose," My mom replied.

"Hi sweetie." My dad said.

"Ummm, Rose," My mom began as I sat to have some breakfast. "David was telling us that you had a visitor very early this morning."

"Jeez David," I said to myself. He was one of the guys that helped us around the house. "Ummm, yeah mom, I did." I said raising my voice.

"And…?" My dad asked.

"It was a friend of mine. He needed help, so he came to me."

"Are you gonna tell us who this friend is?" My dad edged on.

"Well," I said picking up my toast. "I have to go you guys. I wanna get to the office early."

"Rosalie…" My dad said.

That's when I remembered exactly what would take my dad's mind off of this. I'd tell him about my plans with Alice. That was the friend that decided to have lunch today. My dad practically loved Alice. "Hey dad, after work, Alice and I are going to get something to eat."

"Wow, that's good." He said. Perfect I had gotten his mind off of it. "So how is she and that new husband of hers? What's his name again?"

"It's Jasper dad. And from what I know they're going great. They're supposed to be moving into a new place in about 2 weeks."

"Oh, ok." My dad responded.

"Well you guys, see you later. I should be home early unless Jason decides to surprise me."

My mom chuckled. "Ok, have a good time honey. Tell Jason we said hi."

"Oh, Rose, you can take my car today," My dad said.

"Sure, thanks." I said as I grabbed the keys for my dad's white Mercedes Benz and walked out the door.

I drove to the office, and ended up spending almost 2 hours there because a few customers wanted customary designs made to their vehicle. That would mean finding and hiring reliable designers or trying to get the car company we were buying from to change some things about this one car.

When I got into the car again, it was already 9:30 and Alice hated it when I was late. I was on my way to her house when Jason called.

"Hey babe," Jason said.

"Hi, what's up with you today?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, just missing my girl. You wanna do something today?"

I laughed. "Ummm, yeah, but Alice wants us to go get some lunch, so how about something a little _later?"_

"Rose…don't play with me. Why do you like to tease me so much?"

"I don't know," I said seductively, "It's what I do."

"What time do you think this thing with Alice will be done?"

"Hmmm," I said thinking, "You never know with Alice. But I'll come by you around nine tonight, maybe then we can …hang out."

"That _sounds_ really good Rose."

"I know it does babe, it will _feel_ good too."

"Oh geez Rose," he groaned.

I giggled.

"So anything happened last night? I fell asleep before I could call. Sorry."

"That's alright. And no, n-nothing…nothing happened." I stuttered on the 'nothing' because I was wondering if I should tell him that Emmett came by. Wait, I just lied to my boyfriend for absolutely no reason. It's not as though anything happened between Emmett and I. So why was I lying?

"You sure?"

"Yeah-yeah. I fell asleep too." There I went again. Lying.

"Well, ok. I'll call you a little later."

"Sure."

"I love you."

"I l-love you." What the hell. Why was I holding back to tell Jason I loved him? I did love him. We've been dating for almost 2 years. I didn't know what was going on with me. This couldn't at all be because of Emmett, could it? I hadn't known him for long; in fact I hardly knew anything about him at all.

My thoughts were cut off when a squealing pixie ran out to where I parked the car in front of her house.

"Rose, Rose, Rose!" She screamed.

"Hey Alice," I said and pulled her into a hug.

"Come on, everyone's inside."

"What do you mean everyone's inside? I thought we were going out for lunch."

"No, my family's inside and I invited you to our brunch."

"Whoa."

"What?"

"Is your brother in there?"

"They both are. Edward and Emmett."

"Jeez."

"What's wrong?"

"Ummm, nothing Alice. It really isn't anything."

"Tell me."

"Well, Emmett came to my house this morning and we stayed up talking about all kinds of stuff."

"Wow. Emmett did not tell me this. So you were the person that broke him out of the hospital."

"No! No, he came to me."

"Wow, he's in such deep shit right now because of what he did."

"Really, wow."

"Well, we can't stand up outside forever, I'm starving. Come on let's go."

Alice led me into her luxurious house and took me to the huge mahogany doors that sealed the room on the other side. She opened it and announced my arrival to everyone.

There was silence when I first walked in and then I heard a crash and looked to where Emmett was seated on the table. His eyes were bulging out of his head while he stared at me with his glass shattered on his plate in front of him. He had dropped the glass.

"Is everything okay Emmett?" Esme asked.

"Ummm," He said his face turning normal again. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hello everyone. I wasn't expecting to see _all_ of you here today. I thought it was just Alice and I. But it's nice to see you guys again."

"Hi Rose," Bella answered. Alice and I became friends two years ago; she introduced me to Bella and now we were all really close.

"Morning Rosalie," Carlisle, Edward and Jasper greeted me.

Esme walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hello sweetie. So nice to see you again." She said.

"Same here." I smiled.

Everyone turned their attention to Emmett, waiting for him to say hello.

"Ummm, hi Rose." He said quickly.

The brunch was really good. The food was delicious and I actually went back for more. Everyone smiled and spoke happily to one another. Bella's children Adam and Alex seemed to be enjoying themselves 

too. Emmett shot me these glances from across the table. He was so surprised to see me there; he almost didn't talk to anyone. Maybe I should try to loosen him up a bit.

I slipped off my slippers and reached my foot under the table to where he sat. I let my foot creep up his leg. He became even tenser and he clenched his jaw.

"So Emmett…what's going on with you now?" I asked. The whole family quieted a bit.

He took a while to answer so I thought I would nudge him on. I delicately passed my toes between his legs.

"GOOD! I'm good, I'm great." He replied. Just the reaction I was looking for.

I giggled a little.

"I beg to differ," his father began.

"Dad, please not now. You shouted at me for 3 hours, we're done now." Emmett replied.

"Emmett! Don't get me started with your rudeness!" His father shouted. The rest of the family just sat back and watched.

"Dad, jeez! We're supposed to be _enjoying_ ourselves. Could you not argue with me now?"

"Emmett! Emmett! I am NOT enjoying myself! You have made it impossible for me to do so. I can't take this anymore! When are you gonna just GROW UP!"

At this, Emmett got up from his chair and left the room. Oh my gosh, did I just cause that fight? Carlisle got up from his seat, after excusing himself, and went off ranting in the other direction. Esme quickly followed after him.

"Ok…" Edward said after a long silence. "We're gonna take the kids to the doctor now. This did not end the way I thought it would, but thanks for the lunch Alice. It was great."

"Yeah, you guys," Alice replied. "Bye."

Edward and Bella then proceeded to leave. When they were gone, Alice and Jasper got up too.

"We're gonna do the dishes." Alice stated. "Today's the cleaner's day off."

"Hey, Alice. I'll do that." I said politely.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, yes." I replied.

"Okay," she said and she and Jasper left arm in arm.

I had now washed about 2 dishes when I felt a presence move behind me. I turned to see Emmett, crouching on the ground, trying to sneak up on me.

"What are you trying to do see up my pants?" I jokily laughed while drying my hands.

"No, no." Emmett said smiling as he got off the ground. "…But I wouldn't mind that either."

I laughed. I turned towards him, my expression changing immediately. I placed my hand on his face.

"Are you ok?" I gently asked.

His head went down a bit. "I'm fine. That's just my dad being…my dad."

"You sure?" I asked him, my hand still in place while looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good Rose."

"Ok," I said, turning back to the dishes.

"Let me help you with that," he offered and slipped in next to me to dry the dishes that I washed. "And, couldn't you have told me that you were coming today?"

"I didn't know, seriously. I thought Alice and I alone were going out."

"Oh. Still!" Emmett shouted splashing water on me. "You could have told me!"

"Hey!" I shouted and splashed him back.

Before you knew it the both of us were soaked. I couldn't help myself. I raked my eyes up and down Emmett's body taking in every feature. The way his wet hair fell against his face, the way his shirt was clinging to his every defined muscle, showing off that body of his. It was then I noticed how close we were. There was only about 3cm between our two bodies. I was about to close the gap when suddenly, Emmett pushed me back against the wall. He walked up to me and pressed his body on to mine and I pressed back. Then he took my lips and attacked them with so much hunger, I just had to give in. When he stopped, we were both gasping for breath.

"Hey," I said softly. "What the hell were you thinking? I have a boyfriend."

"Sure you do," he whispered evilly. "Did you tell your boyfriend where you were this morning?"

"Ummm, no." I answered quietly.

"Why not Rose? Are you lying to him?" he asked grazing his thumb over my lip.

"No," I said gruffly, "I didn't feel the need to tell him that."

"Sure you didn't." He said seductively. "Well…lie to him about what's gonna happen now."

"And how do you know something is gonna happen now?" I asked him.

He moved back and looked into my eyes. "Because you want it to."

And he was not lying at that. I did want something to happen. I flipped him on to the wall. This time I was in control.

"You're right," I said. And his hands slid down to my shorts.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Esme screamed as she walked in the kitchen. Emmett and I jumped and immediately let go of each other. "Emmett, not my kitchen! Do you hear me! Could you at least have the decency to do this somewhere else?! And the floors are all wet! There's water everywhere!"

"Ummm, sorry mom." Emmett said.

"The both of you need to go upstairs and dry off, NOW!" She shouted.

Embarrassed, I quickly ran out of the room, and Emmett followed after me. When we got to his room he handed me a towel so I could dry off.

"Ummm, if you wanna change, I can get some of Alice's clothes." He said.

"Ok," I replied quickly.

I was actually kind of happy that Esme came in. That should not have gone any further. I had a boyfriend and I did not want to cheat on him. I thought Emmett would've been trying to start that again once we got to his room, but he seemed to be slightly embarrassed too, and didn't try anything. And that, I was thankful for, because I knew I wouldn't have been able to resist him.

He came back into the room and handed me some clothes.

"The bathroom's through that door. You can change in there." He said quietly.

"Thanks," I muttered and I walked towards the door and shut it behind me once I was inside. I took about 5 minutes changing and came back out. I was surprised when I saw Emmett lying stretched out on the bed fast asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His short hair fell into his face, arms propped behind his head and a low snoring noise sounded as he slowly breathed.

I didn't want to wake him. I went rifling through his draw looking for a pen and paper to say I was leaving. I searched through the first draw. _Condoms, keys, a pen._ Ah a pen. I took it out and started looking for a notepad.

I felt two arms slide around my waist.

"Looking for something?" He asked me in a deep, sleep-filled voice. It was so sexy.

"I was gonna write you a note, because I'm leaving now." I answered.

"Ok." He said. "But I have a question."

"What?" I asked.

"Can I come with you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Emmett's Point Of View

"Can I come with you?" I had asked her.

"Ummm, that depends," She answered slowly, "Why do you wanna come?"

"Well, for one, I don't wanna be here when my dad sees the kitchen, and…" I turned her to face me and kept my hands snuggly at her waist. "…I don't think I got what I wanted yet."

"Oh really? And what is it that you didn't get yet?" She asked me.

I let my hands slip down to her butt, and pushed her into me. She gasped when I did it, which just made me want her even more.

"I think you can guess at what I want," I told her. "You want the same thing."

She laughed and ran a well manicured finger down the middle of my chest and then put her lips to my ear. "Do you always get what you want?"

I looked directly at her and then let my eyes run along the curves of her body. "Always." I said with a smile.

"Then I'll try not to disappoint," She said with a seductive smile. And with that she walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

For a few seconds I stood there thinking about how she swayed those hips from side to side and how I wanted to grab them. That was when I realized I could, and bolted out of my room running after her.

We were cruising on to Ammervale Drive making normal conversation. That was when I realized where she was taking me.

"Are your parents at home?" I asked her.

"They should be." Rosalie answered.

"Would they mind me going into your room?"

"Who told you that you were coming into my room, Emmett?"

"I don't know, I-I just thought…" I stuttered.

She laughed as we pulled into her driveway. She swiftly got out her car and walked around to the front door with me following close behind her. I couldn't keep my eyes off her hips. Every movement she made dazzled me. Whenever she touched me I went crazy.

"Hey mom," she said as she entered the house.

"Hi Ros-" she stopped short when she realized I was behind her.

"Ummm, Hi Mrs. Hale." I told her.

"Hello. Rosalie, who is your friend?" She asked Rose. "He looks quite familiar."

"Ummm, yes, I'm Emmett." I spoke up. "You probably remember me because we lived next door to each other on Lizado Avenue. My dad's Carlisle Cullen."

"Oh, yes. So how are you Emmett?"

"I'm alright." I answered.

"Yeah mom, we're just gonna sit and catch up. Ok?" Rosalie said.

"Ok, sure." Her mom replied. "So Emmett, how are your siblings?"

"They're great." I responded smiling and just as I was gonna say more Rose pulled me away from the kitchen.

"Ok mom, got to go." She said as she dragged me up the stairs and into her room.

When we entered, her mouth took full assault of my lips. She kissed me feverishly and then pulled away. I was smiling, just looking at her. God, she was beautiful. I couldn't believe that she wanted to do this, after being so uptight about Jason.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't wait." She said. Her hands were on my chest and her green eyes bore into mine.

"No problem. You don't ever have to wait. You can kiss me whenever you want." I said smiling mischievously.

"What if I want to now?"

"Go right ahea—" I started, but she cut me off as she threw herself into my hands and kissed me once more. I pulled her T-shirt over her head. Her boobs were literally right in front of me in a cute lavender and black bra. She began ripping off my shirt and raking her hands through my hair. Not that I wasn't enjoying it, but I felt kinda weird with her mom being right there.

"Rose," I spoke, "Should we really do this. Your mom is right downstairs."

"I thought I could get it whenever I wanted, huh tough guy? And by the way, we were gonna do it in _your_ parents' kitchen, with your entire family at the house."

I laughed as she wiggled her way out of my hands.

"Maybe we shouldn't." She said.

"Rosie!" Her mom shouted from downstairs. "Jason's here to see you. He's coming up."

"What the f-!" I yelled but Rosalie cut me off as she threw my shirt to me.

She quickly began to put her top on when the door opened.

"Hey Ro-" Jason started. "What the hell's going on here?!" he yelled as he watched us haphazardly try to put on our clothes. "I don't believe this! Rose, Rosalie, are you cheating on me?"

"Ummm, J-Jason, you, ummm, you don't understand." Rose stuttered.

"Tell me what don't I understand Rose. What! And out of all the people in the world, you chose this guy!"

I wanted to say something. I wanted to defend Rosalie, but what could I say. She was cheating on him. I knew it was my fault too, but I couldn't find the right words to say.

"I don't believe this man!" Jason shouted turning his attention to me. "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Nothing man, we weren't doing anything," I lied.

"Look, I see the both of you scrambling to get your shirts on when I walk in the room. You shouldn't even be in her room! I am seriously shocked. I can't believe you would do this to me Rose!" he shouted.

"Jason, I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry. But I promise you nothing happened."

"Rose, do you think I'm stupid! This probably isn't the first time you guys are doing it, is it? I've seen you at your work together! So tell me, how long has this been going on?!"

"What is going on up here?!" Rosalie's mom yelled as she came up the staircase.

"I can tell you what's going on!" Jason bellowed. "Your daughter just won the sluttiest tramp of the year award!"

Jason stormed out of the room as she looked up at a now crying Rosalie. Rosalie then sulked down the stairs leaving her mother staring at me.

"I knew you were trouble from the minute you walked inside." She began. "Now look at what you caused!"

"Mrs. Hale, I'm telling you, we didn't do anything." I told her.

"You just stop it! Jason was a good guy, give them a few more moths and he would've proposed to her. He would have been a stable figure in the family he and Rose would make. But that doesn't look like it would happen now, does it?"

"Mrs. Hale, he slapped Rosalie right across her face, and if you think he'd be a good husband, well then she's in for a lifetime of abuse."

And with that, I too ran down the stairs and went out the house. _Oh shit, it was raining. _I flipped out my phone to call a limo to pick me up and they said that I'd have to wait 5 minutes. I didn't want to wait at all. I didn't want to be here. I angrily shoved the phone back into my back pocket. That's when I saw Rose standing in the rain crying. Her hair fell in her face and she tightly wrapped her arms around her waist as she sobbed. I approached her.

"Rose," I reached out to hold her hand.

"No, no, NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled.

Why was everyone suddenly yelling at me? Rose was the one that started it. You'd swear I raped the girl.

"Rose, please, don't be angry."

"How can I not be angry?!"

"I meant don't be angry with me."

"Well, I can't help it. But I'm angrier with myself. How could I let it get this far?" She asked herself.

"Rose, that guy does not deserve you. You're beautiful and smart and pretty and kind and giving and loving and—the list can go on and on."

She looked at me out of the corner of her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. I walked up to her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She looked up at me and collapsed into my arms.

"It's okay." I comforted her as she cried.

"How can it be okay, Emmett? How?" She let go of me and began walking towards the front door.

"I'm sorry Rose," I said as she walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N. Ok, chapter eleven is finally here. Sorry for taking so long to post it. I found that this chapter was a bit short, so as a bonus I've posted chapter eleven also. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER TEN**

Emmett's Point Of View

I was sitting in the car soaking wet because the driver was 15 minutes late. The rain was pouring down and obviously Mrs. Hale didn't want me inside her house-she didn't even want me on the lawn. So guess where she moved me to, outside! On the sidewalk! So there I stood waiting for this driver to reach while I got soaked. My shoes were literally waterlogged. And my phone died a horrible death as the water seeped into it.

Later, the limo arrives. The guy comes out and as I was giving him the most supreme teaching of how to illicitly insult someone while using a wide vocabulary of explicit and frank words, he had the audacity to tell me that _I_ WAS GETTING _HIM_ WET IN THE RAIN. I know that at this moment, I acted like a drama queen but I was fed up of taking bullshit from everyone. I got it from Jason, I got it from Rosalie, I got it from her mother and now from a DRIVER! I'm sorry, but this is where I drew the line.

I fired him right there. Let's see how he'd get around now in the rain. Yup, that's right. He had no form of transport except his legs. But I could not have cared less. The guy was lucky I didn't punch him before I left. I didn't have time to wait for another driver to reach, so I jumped in the front seat and began speeding out of Ammervale Drive.

I just wanted to sleep. Sleep and forget all the crap that happened today. I pulled up to my house and hopped out of the car. I made my way to the door and briskly stepped inside trying to get away from the rain. And there stood hell, taking the form of humans whose names were 'Merciless' and 'Punishment'.

There stood _mom and dad._

"You guys, I'm so not in the mood for this right now. Could we postpone this until after I get up, _please?"_ Yup, that's how desperate I was. I actually begged.

"Emmett, why are you trudging through the house soaked?! You're leaving mess everywhere!" My mom said.

"Mom, look outside. What's happening? WOW, it's _raining_." I responded rudely.

"Emmett, watch it." My dad said curtly. "We need to talk."

"About what? Because, if this is a joke or something stupid, I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, believe me, this isn't stupid at all. And unless you find it pretty funny that I'm kicking you out of this house, then it's not a joke." Dad responded.

Wow. Talk about stabbed in the back. What did I do now? All I know is that I wet everything in the kitchen and I was 'trudging' through the house wet. I've done this before, how could they decide to throw me out?!

"Oh, no response Emmett?" My mom added.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" I shouted at them.

"What's wrong with us? Is that what you ask?" My dad begun. "Well, let me tell you what our problem is. We have had it up to here with you and your dim-witted behaviour." My dad now let out a sick, low chuckle, looking at my mom. "He asked what's wrong with us." He turned back to me. "Let's look at this week alone, ok Emmett? This week you totaled _two_ cars, yours and someone else's, you were in an accident and was sent to the hospital, you disobeyed me and snuck out of the hospital and went God knows where, only to come back, and rudely speak to your mother and I about your whereabouts, then, you trashed the kitchen, left the house without anyone knowing, harshly fired one of _my_ employees who I have to now reimburse for the dreadful transport he had to endure, you drive a limo here, and walk inside the house totally soaked! Have I cleared up what our problem is?!"

"How did you find out about the driver?" I asked.

"That is beside the point Emmett. You are utterly out of control and have absolutely no respect for your mother and I."

"So, you think by sending me to live on my own, I'll have much more respect for you?" I asked crudely.

"No, but you're killing _me_ Emmett! I'm dying a slow and painful death because of your foolish everyday antics and I really don't need the chaos. I come home from a tiring and stressful day, and all I want to do is have a nice dinner with my family and go to bed. But you make it impossible! Every time I walk through those doors, it's either that Emmett lost a car; Emmett destroyed something in this house; Emmett broke the ceiling; Emmett broke his laptop. And if it's not at home, I have to get constant calls about you being in the hospital, or you almost getting arrested. Well, you know what, I WANT SOME PEACE!"

"Well, you know what you guys, why don't you ship me off to Yugoslavia or somewhere really far away if it is that I cause you guys '_pain'_!" I shouted.

"Oh, believe me Emmett, I wanted to--" My dad began but my mom cut him off.

"Carlisle, stop." She said meekly. "Emmett, we are moving you honey, out of the house, but we don't want you out of our lives. We're just moving you somewhere a bit closer to the city."

"To the city? That doesn't make any sense--" I said.

"It makes perfect sense. We're putting you to live in a place close to where you work."

I almost choked when she said the last part.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, we think that you can learn about responsibility at this job. And it's not as if you'll be uncomfortable. It's one of our bars, and you'll be working there as CEO."

"I'm sorry; I missed the part where I applied for this job."

"And, your mother and I believe that you have some problems with authority amongst many other little things." My dad began with a smile. "So we set you up with a counselor that you will see every Monday, Thursday and Friday."

"What!" I said annoyed. No, this was enough. I couldn't take it anymore. I seriously thought that if I stayed there one second longer I would have pounded that smile off my dad's face. So what did I do? I walked away. I trudged right up the stairs with my wet clothes.

"Emmett. Emmett! Come here! We're not finished talking to you!" My dad shouted.

"Well, I'm done. You guys suck! I hate you!" I shouted back.

What was wrong with the world? My dad is probably the suckiest person alive. Wow, I feel so angry right now. I can't work! I love my life the way it is right now. I don't want to! And now I have to go to a counselor! No!

I bathed and changed my clothes then I lay on the bed. I had just come off the phone with Tony and I told him what my so-called parents did. I was just getting comfy, falling asleep, when I heard a knock at my door.

"Leave me alone." I answered.

"Emmett, don't be that way." My mom said coming into my room.

"Hey, get out!"

"Emmett, stop this nonsense. You're acting like we're sending you to military camp or something."

"Mom, I'm not in the mood. Could you please just leave me alone?"

"Ok, how much alone time do you need?"

"Twelve years."

My mom laughed. "Well then I guess I'll have to say this now. Sweetie, your dad and I love you very much."

"I don't feel loved right now."

"I know you may not understand it now, but what we're doing is actually for the best. We only want to see you blossom into a dependent, intelligent adult. And we think by giving you a job, you'll learn a lot of things."

"So why do I have to move out of the house?"

"Well, firstly, we don't want you to be late for work, so we put you closer to it. And secondly, we want you to grow up. And a huge part of you still believing that you're a kid id the fact that you still live with us."

"Mom, you say that as though it's a bad thing. I'm only 22."

"Well we think it's a bad thing."

"Yeah, but throwing all of this on me at once is not gonna make me grow up any faster. It'll just make me hate you guys."

"Emmett, stop making such a big deal out of it. The job is easy and you still have a lot of time to have fun in your life."

"Whatever."

"So when do you want to go see the house?"

"Ummm, let me think, in twelve years."

"Well, I was thinking maybe tomorrow. Ok?"

"Mom, what difference does it make asking me? You and dad have already decided to take me tomorrow, and obviously my opinion isn't valued in this house. So why don't you just do whatever you want."

"Ok Emmett." My mom said walking towards the door. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. And here's the bonus chapter because you guys had to wait so long. Tell me what you think.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Emmett's Point Of View

There I sat in the back of the limo while I was taken hostage to my 'counselor'. A week ago, we had bought the house. _My_ house. I was actually beginning to like the sound of that now, but this whole counseling thing, just did not make any sense to me.

"Thanks," I said to the driver as I hopped out of the back of the vehicle.

I entered the building, knowing that it would make no sense to run away; I would get in so much trouble for that. My dad had already put me out of the house. The only thing left for him to do if I got into trouble again was to put me unto the streets, grief and poverty stricken. Yeah right.

"Hi, I'm here for an appointment with…" I stopped as I searched for the card my parents had given me. "Dr. Maria Taylor."

"Uhhhh, yes." The secretary stuttered. "Name please?"

"Emmett Cullen."

She looked up at me then back at her computer. "Well, you're a little late, so she's in there waiting for you already."

"K, thanks." I told her, as she motioned towards the door.

I walked in and flopped down on the seat opposite her. She didn't even look up from the portfolio she held in her hands.

"Good day, Mr. Cullen."

"Hello." I said shortly. And then I realized something. My counselor was so hot. Yeah, she looked to be in her 30's but, so what?! For some reason that outfit of hers, was turning me on.

"You wanna tell me why you think you're here today?" She asked me.

"Ummm, because my dad's a jackass."

"Hmmm, let's not blame anyone but ourselves here."

"Ok. Whatever."

"Your mother told me that you and your dad have never really had a good relationship."

"I guess that's true."

"You want to tell me about why you were put out of the house?"

"No. Not really." I said with a smile, "But I would like to ask you some questions."

"Normally, the counselor asks the questions and you answer."

"Ok, I'll make you a deal. For every answer I give, I get to ask you one question."

"Mr. Cullen…"

"Please…call me _Emmett."_ I said with a wink. "I f you don't agree to my deal, then, I won't answer you."

"You really are very immature. But, I guess this'll work for now. What made your dad move you out of the house?"

"Well, it was a series of events." I answered. "Ok, my question now, do you know that you're hot?"

She looked at me and frowned and then continued as though I hadn't asked anything.

"Mr. Cullen, could you be more specific with that answer please?"

"Ok, fine. The first thing that probably caused my dad to put me out would be my birth. And after that, things just went downhill from there. For example, I crashed my car and someone else's own, I thrashed the kitchen, I broke out of a hospital, I fired one of my dad's employees, I maxed out my credit card and for some reason my dad just hates me." I answered truthfully. "Now that we understand that, how long is this session?"

"One hour," she said looking confused. "Why?"

"Well, a lot can happen in one hour." I said with a smirk.

"MR. CULLEN!-"

"_Emmett_."

"Emmett, if you are trying to get me to have sex with you,-" She hollered, and then her voice completely changed to a sly and sexy one. "Then what are you doing so far away from me."

At this point I ran over to her, and I'm not gonna lie to you. Right there on her desk, was where it happened. Clothes didn't even come off. She raised her skirt, I unzipped. Quick and easy. If every session was gonna be like this, I really didn't have a problem with coming.

"Ummm, thanks Dr. Taylor." I said smiling as I stepped out of her office. My parents were supposed to meet me outside. Today was my first day of work and my _mom_ wanted to make sure I was settled and my _dad_ wanted to make sure I didn't run away.

"Hello guys!" I said just a little too happy to be coming out of a place I was supposed to hate. I closed the door to my dad's BMW as he drove away from the curb.

"Emmett, how was it?" my mother asked.

"It was good mom." I answered her.

"You see, and you were making such a big deal out of it, and now it seems as though you like the counseling."

"I sure do," I said grinning.

"So what happened Emmett?" My dad asked.

"Well, she asked me for something…and I gave it to her." I said almost laughing out at the confused expression on my mom's face.

"Emmett." My dad said sternly. "What do you mean you gave it to her?"

"Well, she asked me questions, I gave her answers. And by the way, this is supposed to be confidential. Between Maria and I. If you want to know what goes on in there, you'll have to wait until she wants to talk to you guys."

"Emmett, why are you calling her by her first name? That is very inappropriate." My mom said.

_No mom, what we did on her desk was inappropriate,_ I thought. "Sorry." I said aloud.

"Please refrain from calling her that, Emmett." Dad said.

"Ok, ok you guys."

"Are you excited to be going to work now?" My mom asked.

You know, I don't think I'll ever understand my parents. Just a few days ago I stopped talking to them because I was pissed with what they were gonna make me do. And now my mom asks me if I'm excited. Wow.

I didn't even bother to answer her.

"Hey dad," I said changing the subject, "I want a new board."

"You want a new surfboard? Already? What happened to the one you got two weeks ago?" he asked.

"Edward broke it trying to surf at high tide near the rocks. It totally snapped in half." I answered simply.

"You know what, with your first paycheck, you can buy a surfboard."

"You're cutting me off from the funds too!" I yelled.

"Emmett, you know anytime you need money you can come to us." My mother cut in.

"I'm coming to you guys for money right now! And you're not giving me!" I shouted.

"Emmett, could you be anymore immature?" My dad said.

"Who cares a shit if I'm immature? You guys are sucky parents!" I shouted at them.

Just then we pulled up at my new workplace. I was gonna be the head of this place, and to me it sounded totally boring.

That was, until I saw it. It was a club, a really classy one. Wow it was great. The building was three levels and it was completely enclosed in tinted sleek black windows that were separated by thin rods of silver steel.

We got out and wordlessly walked inside. My dad showed me around the ground floor, where drinks were served. It also had a huge dancing floor. We moved upstairs. Here had a dancing floor that was slightly smaller and half of the room held tables and chairs where people could sit, chat and eat. There was also a place to buy food.

Then they took me to the third floor. All this time I was quiet. The entire third floor was my office. There was a master bedroom and bathroom inside for some nights when I might have to sleep there. I think I liked the place.

"Whoa." I said.

"You like Em?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, it's really great. When do I start?" I said smiling.

"Oh, as the head manager, you're always on duty." My dad said.

"I have to spend my entire life here?" I said my face dropping.

"No Emmett," My mom laughed. "You can choose your hours, but even when you're not here employees can call to ask for your assistance."

"Ok," I said grinning.

"Wait." My dad said. "This does not mean that you can work one hour a week, and for that purpose, I expect you to clock in at least once a day for six hours."

"Fine." I said.

Even though I hated the idea at first, this didn't sound so bad. I was kind of looking forward to starting work.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N. Hey everyone. So sorry that it took so long to update. Because of that I'm putting up 3 chapters. I know, it probably doesn't make up for the 3 months I've had you guys waiting, but I will try my best to continue putting up chapters quickly. **

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Emmett's Point Of View

It had been my first week of work. I actually enjoyed working there. All the employees were really cool, and then I got to see some really hot girls every day.

Even though I had many other things to do, I couldn't stop myself from having the quick thought about Rosalie every few hours. Just entirely random things popped into my mind. I thought about what she was wearing that day, and what she was doing right now. I thought about if she had her hair down, and what colour lip gloss she had on. I couldn't believe what I was thinking. I sounded whipped. Rose and I hadn't spoken for days. She was probably really angry with me. I kinda made her lose her boyfriend, even though it was her fault just as much as it was mine.

"Mr. Cullen, _Lafitte Wine _just arrived." One of the employees said through the intercom.

"Ok, that's great. And, please, it's Emmett." I responded. I had been trying to get the staff to call me Emmett for the past week, but they were so accustomed to having to call their boss so formally, it was kinda hard for them to change.

I moved from behind my desk on the third floor and headed for the elevator. The _Lafitte Wine_ I had ordered was here and I needed to clear it and sign so that it could be sold at this club.

As I got to the bottom floor, I surveyed the room. I took in all the people that were there, especially the girls. Then I stopped. If my eyes weren't playing tricks on me, then I'm sure that I just saw Rosalie Hale enter the room. I saw her figure move toward the stairs…and was that Bella and Alice with her? I started rushing back to the elevator. I needed to talk to her and see how she felt about me. Was she still angry? Would she want to talk to me?

"Em-Emmett?" The youngest employee, Sarah stood in front of me.

"Umm, yea?" I answered, my mind totally in a different place.

"The wine? The guy outside is waiting." She said.

"Urrghhhh. Ok, you go sign."

"Emmett, I can't do that. I'm not the owner of this club, so…"

"Jeez, okay, okay." I said, cursing in my head.

I ran out to the back entrance and quickly dealt with the guy. In about ten minutes we'd be able to serve the wine at about five thousand per glass.

I ran back to the elevator and quickly made my way to the second floor. I came out and walked over to the bar. There they were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Guys were all over them. I immediately felt so protective over Rose. But it was more than that. I felt selfish, as though I alone should be the one to touch her.

I watched as she slurped the rest of her drink. Alice took the glass from her and began walking towards the bar.

"Alice!" I called her over the loudness of the music. She didn't hear me. "Alice!" I shouted a little louder. Her head whipped around towards me and she came over with a smile.

"Long time no see, bro." She said laughing. "It's good to see you've taken a job. By the way, nice suit."

"Thanks." I replied. "Umm, what are you doing here?"

"Emmett, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm hanging out."

"I know, but what are you doing with Rose?"

"I'm helping her blow off some steam. We're having a girls' night out."

"What happened to her?"

"Well, from what she told me, she and you came pretty close to having sex and Jason walked in on you guys,"

"Well yeah."

"Well, she's kinda upset about Jason dumping her; I mean, it's not exactly normal for Rosalie to get dumped."

"I know. Do you think I should talk to her?"

"Definitely not." My face turned down. "Right now she's trying to forget that the male race even exists, so I don't think now is the best time."

"Okay," I said sadly.

"Hey cheer up; I didn't say she'd never talk to you, just not right now."

"Fine." I said breaking into a smile.

"Oh, and ummm, you work here right?" She asked grinning.

"Yea," I said playing along. "Just another minimum wage employee."

"Good, because I want to try some of that new wine."

"Ummm, it's really expensive m'am. I don't think you can afford it."

"Wrap it up on my bill for the evening," She said grabbing an entire bottle of wine and walking back to her friends.

I laughed as I watched her leave. Then I looked to Rosalie. She was still dancing with that guy, and the old feeling of jealousy crept back into me.

I stayed and watched her the entire night and it was now midnight. I helped fill out orders at times, but other than that my eyes were glued to her. I watched Rose dance, I watched her laugh and I watched her guzzle drink after drink of alcohol. She was way passed drunk. In fact, she passed drunk three hours ago. Yet, I just sat back and followed Alice's orders. I didn't even try to make a move on her.

I saw Alice and Bella going towards the bathroom, leaving Rosalie sitting at one of the tables chatting with some guy. All of a sudden, she began singing loudly and running her fingers through her hair. She got up and climbed onto the table grabbing everyone's attention. She swayed her hips from left to right and ran her hands along the sides of her body.

That's when everything began moving very fast. Before I knew it she ripped off her shirt and slid her short skirt down her perfectly slender legs. _What was she doing?!_ I thought. She bent over, right in front of the guy she was talking to and he put out her hand to slap her butt, but I was already across the room.

I gripped his hand and wrung it backward. He winced in pain.

"If you value your life, you wouldn't do that." I said.

"Ok, ok dude, just lay off." He replied, and I did. I let him go and he walked off holding his hand.

"Don't think I'm ever coming to this club again!" He shouted as he reached the door, looking back at me. I simply and very politely showed him the 'fuck off' sign and turned back to Rose.

I dragged her off the table and flung her over my back. I began walking very briskly towards the elevator with her kicking and screaming behind me. At the same time Alice and Bella came out of the bathroom.

"Get her clothes," I said to them. They looked at me with their eyes wide and confused but quickly went to the table to follow my orders.

Rosalie had quieted in the elevator; however she still mumbled incoherent sentences to me. I took her upstairs and placed her on the huge bed I had in the bedroom of the third floor. Once she was comfortably lying on the bed, I took one of my shirts and put it on over her half naked body. I bent down to pull the covers over her bottom half when I felt her hands slide around my neck.

"Em-Emm-Emmett. Emmett I want you." She hiccupped on the last word.

"Rosalie," I said trying to gently remove her hands from my neck, "I don't think you know what you want right now. You're drunk."

"NO! NO!" She shouted.

"Rose. Shhhh! Quiet down. How about you go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning."

"Emmett…Emmie."

Alice's Point Of View

I had just gotten to Emmett's office with Rosalie's torn clothes in hand. Bella was downstairs phoning Edward to come pick her up since she was a little tipsy. I came out of the elevator and walked towards the door of the bedroom. That's when I heard Rose and Emmett.

"Emmett, please. Come on, I want you." Rosalie slurred.

"Rose…" Emmett spoke to her.

I craned the door open slightly so that I could see inside. Rosalie was running her hands down Emmett's chest and lower, and lower, and lower… Just as I was about to jump in there and scold my brother for playing around with a drunk girl, he did something so unlike his usual self. He grabbed Rose's hands and placed them to her sides.

"Rosalie, good night." He said and calmly walked outside to where I was.

"Is she okay Emmett?" I asked as he got outside.

"Yeah, she's gonna have a major hangover in the morning though." He replied. "I'm surprised she hasn't thrown up yet."

"Okay, well maybe I should stay to look after her." I offered.

"Okay. The other room is right next to the one she's in right now."

"Thanks."

Emmett's Point Of View

"Wait Alice, I have a question," I began.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Why'd you let her get so drunk?"

"Well, I guess I should've made her stop earlier. I just thought she could use a free night."

I don't know why but suddenly I became enraged at Alice. "Alice, she was stripping in the middle of the club with a guy waiting to smack her ass, and you think she could use a free night!" I hollered.

"Hey Emmett, don't shout at me. Don't you dare shout at me okay, the whole reason she wanted to do this is kinda your fault!"

"Why does everyone keep getting on as though I raped her?! It takes two goddamned people to have sex okay! She wanted to, I wanted to! I didn't pin her down and fucking raped her, okay! She wanted to do it!"

At this, Alice watched me as though I was insane. I had never blown up at her like this.

"Emmett," she started, "Fuck off."

I watched in shock as she turned away from me and headed towards the elevator. She was gone.

**Don't forget to review! Thanks for sticking with the story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Rosalie's Point Of View

"Oh jeez," I said softly as woke up. My head was throbbing. God it hurt. I turned to the side and saw some guy fast asleep next to me. Ooooooh, what a great view. He was sleeping facing me, his chest towards me. Wow this guy was buff, and he looked so cute. His short hair fell all over his face in big, luscious curls. And I could hear the sound of him breathing coming out of his slightly parted lips.

Wait, what was I saying! What was I thinking! Where am I? Oh my god, oh my god, I repeated in my mind. The panic rushing through me only increased the pain I felt in my head.

"Please tell me I did not have sex with this guy," I began saying softly as I frantically removed the covers from my body. Oh my gosh, I was in my underwear and a guy's shirt. This was not a good sign.

I looked back to the sleeping figure. Wait, I knew that face.

"Emmett," I said. Oh my gosh, I slept with Emmett. I slept with Emmett and I can't even remember anything of it. How did I even come across him? I don't remember meeting him. But then again, I don't remember anything.

"Emmett!" I shouted, suddenly becoming angry. Why would he do that if he knew I was drunk?! Where were Alice and Bella? They just left me alone with him?

Even after I called, Emmett's body did not move an inch. I moved over to him and shook his arm roughly.

"Emmett! Get the hell up!" I yelled.

He awoke, a confused expression on his face, came off the bed and stood there wiping his eyes.

"Emmett, how could you do this to me?"

"What? What did I do?" He asked true puzzlement on his sleepy features.

"Don't act so innocent! I can't believe you slept with me and I was drunk!"

"Rose, Rose, I didn't sleep--" He said. I couldn't believe he was lying about it too. I went up to him and slapped him across his face.

"Don't lie to me Emmett." I told him as my hand was imprinted on his face. The area immediately turned red.

"Rose, I didn't--"

"Then why the hell am I in _your_ shirt, supposedly and you are half-naked under the covers?"

"I put you in that shirt because you tore your other one and Rose, I'm a guy. We usually sleep without shirts."

"Emmett, this is a hell of a time to be sarcastic. And what do you mean I tore my top!"

"Well, as I remember, you were quite drunk and started stripping in the downstairs bar, and guys were all over you. So I had to get you out of there."

"Oh, so you took me up to your room, had your way with me- while I was drunk, might I add. Emmett, I can't believe you would do something like that!"

"Rose, I did not do anything, but put some clothes on your body and let you sleep."

He was lying. I was sure he was lying. He realized how furious I was with the fact that he slept with me, and now he's trying to make it seem as though he did nothing. I don't believe this. And, oh my god, I think I forgot to take the pill yesterday morning.

"Rose…"

"Stop calling me Rose, okay! Just stop!" I shrieked at him.

He looked surprised and hurt by my outburst, but right now I didn't care about him. He had violated me, and for all I knew, I could be pregnant.

"Emmett," I began. "I might be pregnant. I didn't take the pill yesterday morning."

"Rose-Rosalie. You cannot be pregnant, okay? I never slept with you."

"Emmett, tell the fucking truth! Why are you lying! What, are you scared I might be making a child for you?"

Okay, I have to admit, I did go a bit overboard with that last part. His face screwed up as watched me.

"Rosalie, for the last time, I did not sleep--"

"Emmett, shut up. Okay?" I said pulling on my skirt from last night and holding the ripped shirt. "I _know _that you're lying. You're Emmett Cullen for Christ's sake. You sleep with anything that has boobs and a butt, what should make me think you didn't do the same to me." I said getting annoyed with his pathetic excuses.

I walked out of the room and noticed the huge office I was in. I was too angry to find out more about it. I found an elevator and proceeded towards it.

"Rosalie," he shouted from behind me. "If you're gonna be such an ass, just give me back my shirt."

"Don't need it." I said as I popped the little buttons while pulling off the shirt. "Take it!" I said throwing it at him.

"Whatever." He responded as he left me there.

Emmett's Point Of View

What the hell just happened? I actually didn't sleep with a girl for once, and she slaps me because she thinks I did. You know, I didn't see this coming from Rosalie, especially since I never forced her to do anything. How could she think that? I was really annoyed with her.

I walked over to my desk and just sat there thinking about the situation. Then someone buzzed through the intercom.

"Emmett, we need to talk. I'm coming up now." My dad's voice rung through the speakers.

No, no no! Not now! I was definitely not in the mood for a 'talk' with my father. But, nothing I could do would stop this. The elevator doors opened and Carlisle walked towards me.

"Good morning, Emmett." He said.

"Hello dad." I responded. "What makes you drop in today?"

"Well, I heard something from your sister that was very unsettling to me."

"Yeah, it's also none of your business."

"Emmett, I swear I'll-" He started, but then seemed to contain his anger. "Emmett," he said calmly, "Whatever goes on in this family _is _my business."

"Fine. Yesterday I just got a little angry with Alice, and lost it." I told him.

"Yes Emmett, we all make our mistakes sometimes, but, Alice is very hurt and you should apologize."

"Dad, I'm not apologizing. I know I said some things I shouldn't have but that does not mean I didn't mean them."

"Emmett, you cursed your sister. You _are going _to apologize."

"Dad, she cursed me too. I don't see her coming here to tell me sorry."

"Emmett, well fine, be the bigger person then. You apologize."

"Dad, I already know that I'm much bigger than Alice."

"Emmett, why do you always have to be this stubborn? What happened when we were raising you? All the other kids turned out fine."

"Whatever dad."

"Emmett, listen to me. You _are_ going to apologize. Today is Saturday; you have until Tuesday to apologize to her."

"Well, I can give you the answer that you're gonna get Tuesday right now: I'm not apologizing."

"Emmett, you're wrong you know. Oh, when will you learn?"

"Oh, when will you leave?" I said mocking him.

"Emmett!" He hollered. "I am so fed up of your attitude."

"Dad, I don't really care. I'm not in the mood for this, okay?"

"Emmett, you and your sister will have to make up some time."

"Sure we will, just not now! Or anytime soon for that matter."

"I'm going to talk to your counselor about this. I am sure she will tell you to make up with Alice."

I couldn't help it. A big smile broke out unto my face. If my dad only knew what 'Dr. Taylor' and I did behind those doors.

"Sure dad, you tell her," I said laughing.

"What are you laughing about? I'm going to see her right now, if you think I'm bluffing."

"Okay. Go right ahead."

And with that, my dad angrily stomped out of the room and to the elevator.

"Thank you for leaving." I muttered to myself. Today couldn't be any worse. Rosalie would probably never talk to me again and Alice too. But I was frustrated with always being expected to follow everyone else's orders. This time I wasn't going to. Sod off world.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Rosalie's Point Of View

Whoa, I hated Emmett! How could he do this to me?! And on top of sleeping with me he took back his shirt and left me wearing a short skirt and torn top in the middle of the street. I can't even say the amount of guys that tried to flirt with me. And then there was this very rude one that offered me ten dollars if I gave him a blowjob. I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive Emmett. Even though he was angry with me, he didn't have to take his shirt back. I mean, how did he expect me to get home?

Yet, there was someone else to blame. Alice. I had called her and asked her to pick me up even though I was equally frustrated with her. She let me go with Emmett. She didn't stop me at all. I needed to speak with her and find out exactly what happened last night.

My head was still killing me and I just felt so tired. I wanted to go home and just sleep. My entire body felt worn and this morning's altercation didn't help it much.

I watched as Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up to the sidewalk. I jumped into the passenger seat.

"Morning Rose." She said softly.

"Hi Alice." I replied.

We sat in awful silence for about five minutes while I thought about a way to bring over what I was thinking without getting upset. But there was no way around it, before I knew it, it just blurted out with hatred dripping from every word.

"Alice, you left me with Emmett! I was drunk, and you left me with Emmett!"

Alice flopped her _Fendi_ sunglasses from atop her head to cover her eyes.

"Rose," she began quietly, "Please don't take that tone with me."

It was clear that she was already angry. What was her problem? It wasn't as though she was the one that got raped.

"What is wrong with you Alice?!" I shouted at her.

"Rose, it's not my job to look after you, ok? And I'm not in the mood for this right now." She replied.

"What!" I asked, totally shocked at her response. This was not Alice. "Alice, your brother raped me and you're 'not in the mood for this'?" I said quoting her words.

"What? What crap are you talking about Rosalie?"

"You left me with Emmett, and I have no doubt in my mind that he had sex with me."

"Did _he_ say he had sex with you?"

"Well, no. But I know he did, it's Emmett Cullen, for God's sake."

"Well you know what Rosalie? That's really stupid. I've never heard something so stupid come out your mouth."

Her words hurt me as she said them. Why was Alice being like this?

"What? He could be lying. You wouldn't know."

"Actually, yes I would. Because last night, while you were in your drunken state, you were literally begging Emmett to have sex with you, and I don't know why, but he refused."

This shut me up. Until I realized something, Alice had still left me alone with him.

"Alice, you still left me with him. Why would you do that?! Why not take me home with you."

"Well, Emmett blamed me for how you were acting last night and he totally blew up on me. And then he cursed me. I mean, there is nothing wrong with cursing, but if it's one thing, you don't do it at family. And once he was finished, I was really annoyed with him and left him there."

"Whoa, that's why you're so pissed off now?"

"Yeah Rose, that's why."

"Well, Al, I'm also kinda pissed off."

"Jeez, I know Rose, but I was so shocked that Emmett would say something like that to me, I didn't even think clearly, I just stormed off."

"Yeah, but Alice we still haven't solved the problem here. I still think Emmett slept with me."

"Rose," Alice said turning to face me while stopping at a red traffic light, "He didn't, ok?"

"Well, we just had a huge fight; I mean I slapped him in the face."

"Well, you have gotta apologize because I'm telling you, he didn't do it. Not this time. For some reason, I think Emmett really likes you, I mean, that could be the only reason he would curse me like that."

I sat there silently just taking in everything she was saying. Alice still had an attitude, but, I guess I would have to overlook it this time. I had realized that she and Emmett, they just don't say those things to each other. I mean, Emmett curses his parents and anyone else that he sees fit, but not Alice. It probably hurt her when he said that.

"So last night, what happened that made you guys take me to his bedroom?" I asked.

"Well, from what I could see, you were really wasted and started stripping. Then you were sticking your ass in some guy's face. Well, that's where Emmett intervened, he kinda threatened the guy and the guy left the club. Then he picked you up and carried you upstairs."

"Whoa, I was really wild last night, wasn't I?"

"Wild would be an understatement, especially when you started trying to seduce Emmett."

"Jeez. I guess this means I'm gonna have to apologize to him."

"Yeah Rose. You should."

"Jeez, I hate apologizing."

Alice laughed at me. "Well come on, I know a way that you can make Emmett totally forget you did anything wrong." She said.

"Okay, so what do you have in my mind?" I asked her with a sly smile on my face.

"He told me a few days ago, he's taking a day off work, because he has a photo shoot to do. And, from what I know…it's at the beach." She said smiling.

"Maybe we should go to give him a little…support." I said coyly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alice asked. "Bikinis!" She shouted before I could answer.

"Definitely." I smiled. We would have to pick up something extra sexy for my little day at the beach with Emmett.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Alice and I had hit the mall after she took me to my house to change. After about three stores, we found the perfect bathing suit. It was a sexy zebra-print, bandeau style bikini and I loved it. I got some simple black flip flops and went on looking for some sunglasses to make this outfit complete.

"Alice, I'm gonna try this store." I told her, leaving Alice behind as she looked at a skit on a rack.

"Wait, wait, I'm coming." She called after me.

I then heard Alice's ringtone playing signaling an incoming call.

"Hello? Hello?" Alice answered. "Jeez, I hate it when people do that." She said coming towards me. "They call and hang up. That's so stupid."

"Who was it?" I asked.

"It was Emmett." She answered rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with you Alice, maybe he was calling to apologize."

"Then when he calls again, maybe he'll actually answer me."

There it was again. Her phone rang.

"I'll put it on loudspeaker." She said before accepting the call.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Ummm, hi…." Emmett replied.

"Did you just call me?" Alice asked smirking.

"No, of course not, actually, yes." He stuttered.

"Well, do you have something to say? Cause if you don't I'm hanging up." Alice spoke.

"No, wait. I was calling to say…."

"Yes?" Alice urged him on.

"I'm sorry, ok Ali? I'm sorry." He said. He sounded like such a sweet little brother then. It was so cute how he called her Ali.

"Fine Emmett, apology accepted. And I'm sorry too." Alice told him.

"Well, Ali-"he begun.

"No Em, I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk then. I'm kinda in the middle of something right now."

"Ok, that's great; it means you're coming to the photo shoot." He replied.

"Yup, you need a little support." Alice said smiling at me.

"Thanks. Hey, what do you mean you're in the middle of something? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, if you must know, I'm having gruesome, dirty sex with Jasper." She replied smiling. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. Alice looked at me with a finger over her lips, implying that I was supposed to keep quiet.

"Ewww, Ali. Things a brother would never want to hear from his sister. That's like number one on the list. And who's that laughing? That doesn't sound like Jasper!" Emmett boomed into the phone.

"Sorry Em, got to go. Jazz is gonna blow." Alice said and quickly shut the phone.

We stood there, laughing at the conversation. Alice made tears come to my eyes.

"Jeez Alice, poor Emmett. He must be going into shock now." I said still laughing.

"Yeah," she replied as her body shook with giggles.

"Now, come on, I wanna get some sunglasses for the special day tomorrow."

"Ok, let's go." Alice replied. After we got those, we left the mall. I couldn't wait for what would happen tomorrow.

**A/N. Review and tell me what you think will happen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. Hey guys. Here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it, my beta really likes it, so hopefully you'll do too. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Rosalie's Point Of View

Ok, today was the day. Alice had informed me that the photo shoot would start around eleven in the morning, and at ten, I was already dressed and in my dad's car. I hadn't received my new car yet, I would have to call the suppliers to find out what was taking them so long. But, anyway, today was about Emmett. I realized that I had no proof that Emmett raped me and yet I yelled at him, slapped him and stormed out of his apartment. I was wrong, and it takes a lot for me to admit that, but Alice slapped some sense into me while on our shopping trip. I wanted to go over to the beach and apologize to Emmett, and maybe hang out with him a little. And with that in mind, I made the half-hour drive to the beach.

It was a really hot day and as I stepped out of the car I could feel the midday sun glaring down on me. I looked around and I noticed Alice's car parked a few spots away from mine. I glanced around for Emmett's car, but I didn't see it.

I walked out on to the beach with a mat in hand. I looked out and noticed a section of the beach with tents and it was marked off. I walked towards it and under the tents; there were officials setting up cameras looking out to the water. I lay my stuff down close to the area and looked around. Ooooooh, there was Alice talking to…Emmett! Perfect, I thought to myself as I walked towards them.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Rose, great, you're here," Alice said.

"Hey, ummm, Rosalie," Emmett said quietly. No! He went back to calling me Rosalie. We stood there, him staring at the ground and me kind of staring at him for a minute when Alice chirped up.

"Well guys, I gotta go. I'll see you all later."

"Where are you going Ali?" Emmett asked her.

"I have better things to do than watch you guys stare at each other. Besides, Jasper's here." She said winking at Emmett. His face immediately turned up into an expression of disgust.

"Come on Em," Alice said patting his cheek, "It's what you do to the girls, he's just doing it to me." She said giggling.

"Alice, Alice, geez. Hold up on the _Jasper _talk, please." Emmett begged while Alice continued laughing.

"Oh don't worry about it, Em. Oh, and in the shoot today, you'll be great, as always. But just don't go all aggro on the 180 in the water, we don't want a repeat of last time." And with that she walked off.

"Aggro?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah," he said with a small chuckle. "They're surf terms. She just means don't overdo my turns."

"Oh," I said with a slight smile. "So what happened last time?"

"I just went a little harsh on my turns, skid off my board."

"Was it for a photo shoot?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't do it after that. I popped my knee."

"Oh, wow. Ok." I replied. I stood there trying to think of a way for me to bring up the situation that I was actually here to apologize for. A good few minutes passed when Emmett just jumped right out with the question.

"Ummmm, Rosalie, what are you doing here? The last time I saw you, you were really pissed off with me."

"Yeah, I know. That's actually why I came, I wanted to--"

"Emmett Cullen!" Someone shouted cutting me off just as I was about to apologize. "Mr. Cullen!"

I turned back towards the tents; someone was calling him from there.

"I'm coming," he shouted back. "Rosalie," he said turning his attention back to me, "We'll talk after, right?"

"Ummm, yeah sure," I said as he ran back to the tents. Once he got there he pulled the white T-shirt he was wearing off giving a perfect view of that sculpted chest and those strong arms. He then grabbed a board that was stuck in the sand and began running out towards the water. Two of the photographers set themselves up on to the sand while one other went sitting on a surfboard in the water out towards Emmett.

"Alright, we're set. Go!" A woman I guessed was the director of the shoot shouted.

At the sound of her voice Emmett began paddling in strongly as a building wave began to rise further out behind him. His muscles flexed all along his arms and with that look of happiness and determination in his face, you could tell he was in his own little heaven. As the wave got to him, looking about five feet in height, Emmett rode it hard slicing away at the face of the wave, carving it into his own masterpiece. I couldn't lie, Emmett was awesome. And with all the stunts he was performing, he still managed to look graceful. I could tell this was Emmett's forte, and as the wave broke and came closer to the shore, he calmly rode it out.

He rode a couple more waves, and actually got two barrels. But by then, he was getting an audience. With every stunt he pulled the people lining the beach whooped and cheered which just pushed him to do more and more outrageous moves.

I couldn't help but cheer him on too. I mean, the boy was talented, I couldn't surf at all.

After a while, the director called him out of the water and did some shots of him standing next to different designer boards. Halfway during the shoot he looked over in my direction and winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh. That wink was true Emmett fashion, and it was also a sign. A sign that we were good again. Even though I knew I had to apologize, I felt as though he had already forgiven me. I stood and watched him like a love-crazed teenager for the rest of the shoot.

By the time he was all done it was already two in the afternoon. With a towel wrapped around his neck and his wet curly hair bouncing around his face he ran over to me.

"Hey, you're still here." He said.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave. I couldn't get my eyes off you…and your surfing. You were great!" I replied quickly realizing what I had just said and the truth of my words.

Emmett's face broke out into a grin. "Yeah, ummm, thanks." He said, grasping what my words could've meant too.

I sat on the mat I brought and Emmett sat beside me. I noticed I got stares from some other people on the beach, but that wasn't bothering me right now. I needed to tell him.

"Emmett, ummm, that day, I was wrong to throw those accusations at you, and I'm really sorry I slapped you. I know I should've trusted your word and even though I had no reason to, I blamed you for something that never even happened. And, I just really wanna say, I'm sorry, and I hope you forgive me because for the few weeks I've known you, you've been really nice, and I would love to see where this could go." I said.

He sat there watching me, a goofy grin on his face. "Are you done Rose?" He asked laughing. "I know why you're apologizing, you like my body." He stated triumphantly, and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That was some photo shoot." I told him. "All those girls were gawking at you."

"Really?" He said with a cocky grin on his face. "I didn't notice. I only saw one girl, she's this hot, sexy blonde. And she was wearing this black and white bathing suit. Did you see where she went?" He asked me smiling.

"Maybe you should go find her," I said playing along. "And let her know how you feel."

"Ok," he said smiling. "That's a good idea." And with that he got up and ran off in the direction I had my back towards.

_Oh_, I thought to myself. _I thought he was talking about me_. I looked down at my zebra patterned bathing suit when I felt two arms slide around my waist.

"There you are." The voice said into my ear. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. I could smell him, the mild scent of his cologne mixed with the saltiness of the water. I turned anyway and looked up at him.

Giving him a small smile, I asked, "So, you think I'm… sexy, Emmett?"

"And hot." He answered.

I began to laugh. I turned my head to the side and moved towards his lips. He began leaning into me, and at the last second, I tuned and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"And a tease." He said his eyes still closed yet a giant grin across his face.

We laughed together for a while and after we sat there in a comfortable silence looking out towards the waves and the surfers riding them out.

"So when are you gonna teach me how to surf?" I asked breaking the quiet.

He looked at me in amazement. "You live in California and you don't know how to surf?!"

"Well, I never understood the whole attraction to this sport, until today," I said winking at him.

He chuckled. "Well come on Rose. Your first lesson begins now."

"Ok," I said jumping to my feet. All of a sudden I was eager to be in any activity with him.

"Here, you can use my board," He said picking up a white board with black skulls painted along one edge of it.

"Cool board."

"Yeah," He said, and dropped it on to the ground. "Lie stomach-down on it and see if you can push yourself to your feet."

"Ok." I answered and did as I was told.

"Ok that was good, it's gonna be a little bit harder in the water though cause you gotta keep your balance. So maybe you should try it a few more times."

"Emmett, could you stop trying to find a reason for you to watch my ass move."

He laughed one good hearty laugh and then turned to me. "Well, it was a nice view. Can't blame a guy for trying." He said sarcastically.

"Whatever," I said smiling. "Well are we gonna try it in the water?"

"Ok, if you want to. Don't blame me when you fall into the water." He replied.

"Come on, let's go. I said pulling him by his pants towards the water.

"Right, now don't go far out. Stay right here close to the shore. Lie down, paddle with your arms a little bit and then see if you can pop-up." He said to me.

"Ok, I'll try. But stay by my side, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah Rose." He said chuckling. Ok. This was it. I can do it, I told myself, as my hands moved in the clear blue water around me. Somehow, the task of standing up on the board seemed much harder as the water swayed beneath me.

"Rose, come on. Do it now." Emmett said from my right where he was swimming to stay at my side. I jumped up to my feet, and immediately felt myself falling backwards as the board kept moving beneath me. Just as that happened, two warm hands slipped around my waist.

"Steady there, Rose." Emmett said laughing. "Whoa, I didn't think you'd be this horrible."

"Hey!" I shouted in mock hurt, as I jumped off the board landing in front of him with a splash. "That wasn't nice." I said wrapping my legs around his waist.

He smiled down at me. "How about I do something to make up for that?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Wanna surf with me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Come on," he replied. "Sit on the board, we're going further out."

"Em, I'm not really the best swimmer," I told him as he hopped on behind me.

"Come on, don't you trust me?" He said with a wink as he paddled us out.

We remained sitting on the board after he had taken us out.

"Well?" I asked, "What are you waiting for?"

"A good wave," he replied. "And here comes one now."

Without warning, Emmett began paddling strongly towards the shore just like he had before. "Ok, here we go!" He shouted. "Get up Rose!" he shouted as he wrapped his arms around me, securing my place in front of him on the board. It was amazing, gliding over the water, sticking my hand out to cut through the wall of blue to the side of me. And with Emmett's hands constantly on me, it made this moment perfect. But all too soon, it was coming to an end. Emmett guided us off the wave right before it crashed and we headed a back out.

"Hey you trust me?" Emmett asked again.

"Didn't we go through this already?" I replied.

"Ok then, here we go!" He shouted grabbing me in to his arms and jumping off the board. I screamed until I felt us submerge and then felt those nice, protective arms move from my body. I quickly lifted my head above the water searching around for where he had gone.

"Em?!" I shouted playfully. "Emmett?!"

Just as I was about to call again, I felt two arms slide up the length of my legs under the water. Before I knew it I was being hoisted out of the water as Emmett put me to sit atop his shoulders and then he stood up.

"Hey." I told him as he surfaced.

He chuckled and looked up at me. "Hey."

"You know, I like you."

"You're not so bad yourself." He replied smiling as I tapped him on his head. He kept on walking towards the shore as where we were, was kind of shallow.

"So what do we do about it?" I asked as I slid off his body upon reaching the sand.

"We can do whatever the hell we want, and right now, I wanna kiss you Rose." He said stepping closer to me and staring into my eyes.

"You're kinda hard to resist too." I said smiling.

"Good." He replied shortly before claiming my lips as his own. The kisses began softly, but soon enough, the true tension and urgency we felt when we were around each other displayed itself as we began to push harder on to each other. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, and as I opened, he pushed it into my mouth. After that it was a fight for dominance as our tongues seemed to move roughly, urgently against each other. Too soon for my liking, he stopped with our foreheads pressed against each other, and our noses rubbing slightly together. I couldn't open my eyes yet. I had never gotten a kiss filled with so much intensity. I never felt the jolt of electricity shoot through my body like it did when Emmett touched me. Nobody ever made me feel so nervous and excited at the same time.

I opened my eyes and noticed he had simply been staring at me all this time.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Rose, you wanna go back to my place?" He asked.

"Does this answer your question?" I asked him and stepped a bit closer moving my waist on his crotch.

Emmett let his head fall back and then put his strong, big hands on my waist holding them in place.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said lifting me up with one hand and walking, rather quickly, back to the parking lot.

**A/N. The lemon is definitely next chapter, coming with all its citrousy goodness! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N. This is my first lemon ever. I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to say thanks to my beta and best friend, anna-ace , who has incredibly ill for the past week. Hope you feel better. And thanks to twilightloveis ****, who wrote me an amazing r****eview since chapter 14, but it made me feel really good. So enjoy.**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Rosalie's Point Of View

Emmett lifted me up into his arms and began walking back to the parking lot. I was totally engrossed in him. His scent, his feel and his touch. My body reacted to him differently than how it normally would. He set me down on my feet once we had gotten to the parking lot and pulled his keys out of his pocket. He guided me to a red Lamborghini parked to the far right of the lot.

"Ok, climb in." he said.

"This is yours too?" I asked him.

"Yup," He answered. "So how did you get here? You came with Alice?"

"Oh, shit, no I didn't. I drove my car here, but it's okay, leave it. I'll call my dad and tell him where it is. He'll send someone to pick it up."

"Ok."

I spent the next five minutes trying to reason with my dad as to why I couldn't take the car with me. It wasn't really that I couldn't, but I wanted to go with Emmett. But, I couldn't exactly tell my dad, "Hey, I'm going back to Emmett's house to have sex with him now." So I lamely said, that Alice and I were going somewhere. Emmett kept looking across at me and chuckling at my lies. He looked so cute with those deep dimples on both sides of his cheek. When I hung up, I couldn't help but give him a small peck on his cheek.

He pulled up to his club and took me inside. We entered the bar area and he went in the back to get us some drinks.

"Hello m'am. Can I help you?" He asked pretending to be an employee.

"Umm, actually, yes. Can I get a grey goose martini, please? Hold on the olives." I answered him.

"Sure." He said stirring up the mixture. "Here you go."

"And what are you having?"

"A vodka tonic." He answered simply as he downed the drink and began pouring out another glass.

I smiled and took a refill to my drink.

"Would you like anything else m'am?" He asked as I finished my second martini.

"No, I don't think I need anything." I said smiling.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, "Because I was wondering if you could help me with something. You see, I've been having this problem, with this girl. She confuses me, I mean, one minute she's kissing me, the next she's yelling at me. But you see, that's the problem, all the confusion in our unstable relationship makes her surprisingly… _sexy."_

"Oooooh, I can give you some advice about this girl. I know exactly what you should do…but it comes at a price."

"How would you like me to pay you?" Emmett questioned a sheepish grin on his face.

At these words I walked up to him, putting my arms around his robust figure. I stood up on my toes in order to get closer to his ear.

"In hours, baby. For all of tonight, you're mine." I said before nibbling on his ear. Before I knew it, Emmett had hoisted me into his arms, feverishly kissing me about my neck.

"Do you comply?" I asked giggling.

"Fuck yes," he answered while taking me up the stairs to the master suite. As we got to the room, he roughly threw me on the bed. I don't know when it happened, but Emmett had already managed to take off his shoes and was now climbing on top of me.

I ran my hands down his shoulders and then ultimately reaching for the end of his simple blue and white Armani Polo, I tugged it over his head, needing to feel his glorious body on me. I raked my hands across his chest, enjoying the feel of his chiseled abs beneath my palms.

I felt Emmett's hands slowly begin to drift up my thighs, and while he played with the end of my cream-coloured dress, he kissed me. A passionate and lustful kiss that left my entire body groping for him. He was peeling the beach dress off of me. My bathing suit was on beneath that, and he made quick work of it. Before I knew it, I was totally naked in front of Emmett Cullen.

He gazed down at me, before attacking my breasts with hunger. He swirled his tongue around my nipple while massaging the other breast with his hand, and after a while he switched. All the while, I lay there squirming and delighting in the feel of his hands on me. Soon his hands began to travel south, until he was cupping the place where I really needed him. He lowered his head placing kisses on the area that desperately called out for some release. He dipped his tongue inside, flicking it back and forth on my clit. I couldn't help myself as I moaned loudly. Goosebumps erupted across my body as I felt myself coming on hard.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," I repeated as my orgasm ripped through me. Emmett wasn't even fully unclothed yet, and here I was, already having an orgasm. I pulled on the sheet as my eyes shut tight with this sensation that was going through me. Emmett continued sucking hard on me, as he lapped up everything that I had spilt out.

Slowly coming back to my senses, I rolled over on to Emmett. I was taking control.

"You're making me scream already, and your clothes aren't even off," I said catching my breath. "Let me give you something back in return." I said slowly pulling his beach shorts off, that already had a tent in the front of it.

"Someone's a little eager," I mused, before releasing his shaft from its confined area. I looked at his hardened member; it looked like every other part of Emmett; big and bulky. I stared at it for a few more moments, hoping that it could fit in my mouth, before licking just the tip. I played around with it for little, Emmett muttering fleets of profanities as I did it. Then I inserted his dick into my mouth. Immediately his head rolled back and his curses became louder. I bounced my head up and down on it, with my hands covering the parts that I couldn't reach, Emmett egging me on all the way with his violent cursing. I loved it. I liked how he was so rough with me. It was a huge turn-on, in addition to Emmett himself.

Soon he was pulling me up off of him.

"Lie down Rose." He said sharply. I obeyed his orders as he opened my legs. I was going to die. I don't think I had ever read on the newspaper, that someone died from sex, but Emmett would be the end of me. Just the thought of him putting that big, throbbing dick anywhere near my entrance, sent me crazy.

He looked down at me as he put only the tip in and grabbed a hold of my legs.

"Emmett, please, please. Don't tease--" My incoherent begging was abruptly cut off as he drove into me with full force. I screamed out, with the insane pleasure that was flowing throughout me.

"Oh, fuck Rose." He cursed as his entire length was within me. He continued ramming into me roughly, sending me over the edge many times. He grabbed my breasts, and violently massaged them, and I felt myself coming on again. My hands reached up to his shoulders, grabbing on for dear life as his thrusts became more erratic, and I felt him spill out inside of me. His breathing was hot and shallow as he lay beside me, the both of us reveling in the pleasure that we had just experienced.

"So, did I pay you the right amount?" He asked grinning.

"Oh, you paid me double, baby." I answered breathlessly.

I saw the cocky grin fixate itself on his face, and couldn't help but laugh at him.

He smiled watching me, "So, ummm, what was your advice?"

"Oh, I think you should ask this _girl_ what she's doing tomorrow."

"And…?"

"And if she says 'nothing', then take her home and fuck her senseless." I said with a smile.

**A/N. Hope you liked it. I'll really try to keep the updates coming faster. But I am actually still in school and doing ten subjects, so it's sometimes hard to balance everything out. But, I have my beta barking down my throat everyday about getting another chapter up, so, I guess you can call that my motivation. lol**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N. Sorry this chap took so long. Most likely it won't be like that in the future. I'll try to update once a week either on a Wednesday or Friday. Enjoy this long chap.**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Rosalie's Point Of View

I awoke to the feel of these large protective arms around my waist and I opened my eyes to find myself leveled with Emmett's chest. That big, strong, muscular chest of his—_Rose, _I thought to myself,_ don't even go there, you should be at work. _WORK! I mentally screamed at myself becauseI had totally forgotten of a meeting I had with a client this morning.

"What time is it? What time is it?" I muttered as I frantically searched for my phone or a clock anywhere in the room. As I tried to move Emmett let out a low groan and he pulled me closer to him.

"Em? Emmett!?" I said trying to wake him up. But there was a lot I still had to learn about Emmett Cullen. Number one; he was an incredibly heavy sleeper.

I tried shifting around, whilst in his arms, rocking my body side to side and calling out his name to try to at least get his hands off of me so I could get up and check the time. In the middle of my attempts, I felt his chest rumble deeply and shake with laughter.

"Rose, what are you trying to do? Give me an early morning stand?" He said smiling, his expression still sleepy. But it was only then he brought my attention to my present state. I felt his bare leg graze on mine and I squealed out.

"Emmett! Stop it," I giggled. He chuckled along with me.

"Hey seriously," I said still smiling, "Let me go, I need to see what time it is."

"Why? It doesn't matter, I'm not letting you go anywhere." He said peeking under the covers. I pulled his hand off of me and lazily rolled off the bed.

"Don't you have to go somewhere too? No modeling today?" I asked him.

"I'm not going anywhere if you keep giving me a show of your ass like that." He chuckled.

I turned around to look at him, laying in the bed, arms spread out, his eyes taking in every part of my body.

"Ummm, Rose, maybe that view isn't such a good idea either, if you wanna get to work. But I'm not complaining." He grinned.

I crossed my arms on my chest and headed to the bathroom area where I proceeded to take a nice warm steamy bath.

"Emmett! Call Alice and tell her bring some clothes for me!"

No response.

"Emmett!" I yelled out.

"Yes?" I heard his voice come from behind me softly as I felt his body grazing on mine. He reached his hands around my body and grabbed my breasts and fondled with them.

"What was that you were saying?" He asked me.

I let my head drop back on to his shoulder as my breathing and heart rate picked up. "I-I-I said, I said-d," I couldn't even form a complete sentence. Not with his hands on me like that. My breath came out in short gasps as Emmett's hands began to travel south and he delicately kissed my neck.

"Come on Rose, you'll have to speak up," He said and I could hear, rather than see the grin that was on his face. He was being mean to me.

"C-call." I muttered.

"What?" He replied, "I don't understand." I felt two fingers dip inside of me and I held back the urge to scream out. Seeing the look of intensity on my face he began to chuckle as he inserted a third and pumped.

"Emmett!" I squealed. I couldn't hold that one back, it was amazing what this man could do to me. I felt his erection already pressing on to my thigh.

"Come on Rose," he continued, "Tell me what you need to say."

"Oh shit," I muttered. "Just fuck me."

And with that it happened all over again. Just as it did last night, except the environment had changed. We were in the bathroom. And I realized that multiple orgasms with Emmett was a usual thing, and that anytime it did happen again, it was gonna be the same thing.

As we finished up and I got my breathing under control, Emmett took the soap and began rubbing it on me. I took it from him swatting away his hands.

"Maybe, I should do this part, because if I let you, we would be here all day." I laughed and he grinned back, before turning to leave.

"Fine, I'll let you finish." He said trying to sound depressed.

"Em, what's that on your back?" I asked, concern coming into my voice.

"What?! What?!" He sreamed like a girl. "OMG! Is it a bug?!" He squealed foolishly.

"Em, jeez stay still." I said laughing at the way he played the role of a drama queen. "It looks like scratches." I said inspecting him.

"Oh, that." He said calming down. "That's you."

"What? I scratched you last night?" I questioned.

"More like dug," He said laughing at the expression that came over my face.

"Wow, Em, I don't know how I did that. I mean it's never happened bef--"

"Rose forget it, ok? And besides, I kinda liked it." He said before slipping out the bathroom and shutting the door.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Emmett's Point Of View

Rose, Rose, Rose. Like, wow. You know, at the beginning of this week, I would've never thought I was gonna end up carrying Rose home, getting her all during the night AND in the morning. And the best part about it was, I think this is only the beginning. Rose and I would be going at it like rabbits from now on.

But there was one thing I needed to talk to her about. What were we? What type of relationship did the two of us have? Was I a friend (with benefits), her sex buddy or her boyfriend? I wanted it to be the latter of the three, but Rose never really gave me any sign that she wanted us to become something. Or maybe she was waiting for me to say something first. But then, what if she wasn't seeking anything, I don't want to embarrass myself by boldly professing my feelings for her, and then having her not reciprocate them.

And what were these feelings? I didn't quite know them myself. I knew that once I was with her, and we were good, our relationship was great. There were no awkward silences since our personalities kept us constantly having friendly combats with each other. Never an odd moment, and never a moment where I didn't feel like kissing her. I knew there was a connection between the two of us, and I wanted us to be together. I wanted us to actually go on a date together and I wanted her to be spending nights in my apartment all the time.

But the question was if I should tell her. Come right out with it and either get a girlfriend or get hit to the curb. _Well _it's_ now or never, _I thought as I came out of the shower. I had gone in after she was done.

"Em, you didn't call Alice, did you?" She asked.

"Oh that's what you were saying," I said grinning.

She smiled while rolling her eyes at me then reached out for the phone that was on the nightstand.

I listened to their girly chatter hearing Alice's high pitched squeals through the receiver as Rose told her about why she was calling from my house and she winked at me. I smiled and put on a pair of board shorts and a plain black T-shirt. By that time, she had come off the phone.

"Alice is coming for me." She said smiling. "She wants to hear all about last night."

I gave a small chuckle, "Well don't tell her everything, she might feel the need to return the favour and tell me about her and Jasper's sexcapades."

She laughed at the grimace that took over my face.

"So," she began, "Where are you going?"

"I have a 'psycho session' today." I told her.

"A what?"

"My parents are forcing me to go to a psychiartrist three times a week, because apparently, I have a personality disorder."

Rosalie burst in to laughter at that, holding her sides, trying to keep it in. I couldn't help it either, I laughed too. My parents were making it sound as though I was some morbidly depressed person walking around slitting people's throats with a smile on my face.

"Wow," Rose said as at the end of her laugh. "What time do you have to be there for?"

"I was supposed to be there ten minutes ago."

"Well, you better get a move on, and change your clothes."

"Change? I'm going like this."

"Are you going surfing or something after?"

"Yeah, so I guess I'll pick you up from work later ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come for me at five, ok?

"Ok, sure. And, ummm, Rose?"

"Yeah Em?"

"What is this?" I pointed between to two of us. "I mean, am I your boyfriend?"

"What did you think you were? My pet dog that I sometimes use for sexual pleasures?"

I chuckled, "Well yeah, but I'm happy I'm not the dog." At this she laughed.

"Bye Rose," I told her before kissing her on the lips.

"Mmmmm. Bye Em." She whispered back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

I entered the all too familiar lobby of my psychiatrist. I didn't even bother going to the front desk, because of how late I was. I walked directly towards the back room, where I knew she would be waiting for me.

"Hi," I said as I went into the room. She was sitting on the desk, legs long and crossed, only part way covered by the short skirt she wore. The top two buttons of her blouse were open and her underlying grey bra showed. Her hair fell in disarray, but it didn't look messy. It looked as though she had now gotten out of bed and simply ran her hands through it.

"Good morning, Emmett." She replied. "What would you like to _talk_ about today?" She asked with a coy smile.

"Oh," I said as I realized what she meant. The two of us had done it every time for the past four sessions. She was probably expecting that again. But now that I have Rose, I wouldn't wanna mess that up.

She jumped off the desk and came towards me. "You're late, and now we only have forty minutes." She said as her hands dragged down my chest.

"Ummm, about that…"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

All Knowing Point Of View

Chuck Bass entered the office of Dr. Maria Taylor, a well known and successful psychiatrist with a Doctor of Medicine (M.D) degree and a Doctor of Osteopathic Medicine (D.O) degree, not to mention a total of four years in specialization of her field. He had done his research. It was the least he could've done since he would be spending two days a week here for the next two months.

_Condemned by my own father_, he thought as he walked slowly to the front desk, remembering how he had found himself in this position. He knew for himself that he did not need a shrink, but when 'daddy dearest' and law enforcement said that it was either this or military school, he knew he had to be smart here, and pick the shrink.

He still couldn't bring himself to believe that the reason he was here was because of him. If you were to ask him of the story, he would describe it to you as a series of unfortunate events that made up his entire life. But the particular event in question, that directly brought him here, leaning on the front desk to what he called a psychiatric ward, was actually all him. And what could be done about it? Nothing. Because he was the one that had a man's new BMW, sent to the flattening machine. He was the one that emptied and cancelled the man's bank account, using the money to pay for a prostitute and deliver her as a present to the man's workplace. And that was just enough to get the man fired. Why? This poor fellow had an unfortunate layoff with drugs, and was not able to supply Chuck's monthly package. And nobody messes with Chuck Bass. Do that and consider yourself screwed over.

Once he had been found as the perpetrator by police, he was put in front of a judge and had all his charges read out to him. As they listed them all, a small smirk set itself on his face, he wasn't at all sorry for the _crimes_ he had committed. He expressed no regret. And that's how the judge had decided to send him here. According to the judge, he needed a serious personality change.

But they should've known, wherever you send Chuck Bass, you'll only end up wreaking more havoc than was initially intended. Because try as you may to make this boy an angel, he refuses to resign from his lofted position as the devil.

"Good morning," The secretary at the desk greeted a bit too cheerily.

Chuck stared at her, raising one keen eyebrow at her appearance. She was nice, at least good enough. It wasn't as though he was looking for some lengthy drawn out relationship, all he wanted was a chick for the night, and tomorrow would be another.

"Ok, ummm, name please sir?" She asked kindly, though she furrowed her brow probably wondering as to why he didn't respond.

"I'm supposed to go in at eleven, check that timeslot on your computer and you'll know who I am. In the mean time, where can I find the bathrooms?" He asked shortly.

"Ummm, down the hallway, first door on your left."

He walked off without another word. He entered the wide corridor, _first door on your left._ He repeated it in his mind. _First door on your--"_ Voices, he heard voices. Better yet, he heard the whisper of hushed voices. Where there were whispers, there were secrets. And where there were secrets, there was a hidden story. And whether or not that story should be something of public notice was entirely up to him.

He walked towards the right of the corridor where the sounds seemed to be coming from a closed door. Quietly he eased the door open a small crack to see a large man, with a woman unbuttoning her shirt.

"Maria, wait," he heard the man say.

Ah, Maria, wasn't that the name of his new psychiatrist?

"—We can't do this anymore. I mean, I don't want Rosalie to find out," The man continued.

_Rosalie. Rosalie. Why does that name sound so awfully familiar?_ Chuck pondered.

"Forget her," the woman he now knew as Maria replied. "Didn't you tell me she wanted that Jason guy instead of you?"

_Yes!_ Chuck mentally screamed at himself. He now remembered Rosalie… as Jason's girlfriend, and Jason was one of his best buds. He remembered him once talking briefly about how they had broken up and that she had gone off with some other guy.

_Well wouldn't it be perfect to know that this other guy was cheating on her?_ He thought.

Discreetly, he closed the door. And walking now, to his primarily intended location, that small evil smirk graced his features again, as the thought of all things horrid and malicious that could spin out of what his ears had just been blessed to overhear.

For it is the nature of good and evil to fight and for good to overcome,

But evil can surprise the good and for a moment, darkness can be spun.

And in that moment darkness thrives and spreads terror throughout the land,

And all it touches kills their hope,

Every woman. Every man.

Chuck Bass was sure of it. The aim of his new project:

Surprise the happy new couple with knowledge that one of them has committed one of the seven deadly sins; lust.

**A/N. Forgot to mention that pics are on my profile.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N. Wow, this chapter did take long. Sorry for the delay, but I had a lot of exams last week and unfortunately, this was the only time I could've finished it. Forgive me for the very slow updates. I am trying to speed up though.**

**My new favourite song for the week is Coldplay-The Scientist, the video is even better, so you can go check it out on YouTube. Enjoy this chapter. Oh, and Chuck Bass makes his second appearance in Chapter 19.**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
**

Emmett's Point Of View

I sat looking at Rose, lying asleep on the bed. And yes, it was my bed again. She had spent five nights over for the week we had been together. With the many opportunities I had been given to wake up next to her, I was in total wonder. She lay there, with the long line of her body, halfway beneath the covers. I was amazed with her skin; soft and supple. Her long wavy blonde hair fanned across her face and down her back. Her eyes were closed and her long eyelashes curled upwards. Her mouth had a slight smile, and she looked at peace and happy. I marveled at her natural beauty, and thought about how any and every guy would want a piece of her, but I was lucky she decided to give it to me.

I kept on looking at her, my own smile appearing on my face as I remembered last night; our perfect date. I had taken her out to 1500 Ocean, a beautiful restaurant in San Diego. It was a great night. We talked, we laughed, we touched and…she gave me a lovely surprise later on, hence our naked state under the blankets.

I reached out my hand and began tracing patterns on her smooth, flawless back. I saw her gently stir, her eyes fluttering open. I reached and gave her a delicate kiss on her forehead.

"Morning Em," She said touching my cheek.

I smiled back at her.

"What do you wanna do today?" She asked seeing as it was the beginning of the weekend.

"I think I like this position right here." I told her smiling.

She giggled at me from under the covers before reaching up and capturing me in a passionate kiss. My hands made their way down to her lower torso and I held her at her waist. I felt her hands raking through my hair as our tongues fought in a battle of love.

I began to drag the covers off her body when I heard the doors to my room slide open.

"Morning sweetie--" My mom said, before she came to the realization of what she was seeing before her.

Rosalie flew up out of my arms and quickly wrapped the blankets around her body, her face turning red with shame. She left me almost totally exposed and I had to roll up under her, so that my parents wouldn't have seen all of me.

"Emmett! What is going on here? We gave you this as a home, not a whorehouse!" My dad began shouting from beside my mother.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Couldn't you guys have called? Or at least knocked on the door?"

"Carlisle! Calm down." My mom said curtly to my dad. "That's not why we're here." She now turned her attention to me, "Emmett, we were just so happy with the change around you made, we wanted to congratulate you on your good behaviour and progression with your overall attitude, mentality and personality," She said trying to keep her eyes focused on the ground.

"Ummm, Mom, thanks and everything, but could you guys give us a moment? You can just wait right there outside the room." I told them.

"Yes, ummm, sorry Emmett." My mom mumbled while backing away pulling my dad with her.

"I don't know what good behaviour we're really here to congratulate him on, don't you see that he has someone in his--" My dad went off ranting and raving to my mother and as the doors closed behind him, I could no longer hear his voice. Thank God.

As soon as they were out and had shut the door, Rose jumped out of bed, fleeing around the room picking up articles of clothing.

"Emmett, oh my God, oh my God," She mumbled frantically.

"Rose chill, it's nothing." I told her.

"It's nothing?!" She asked me in disbelief. "Your parents just walked in on us Emmett! Imagine what they would've seen if they were to walk in, just 15 minutes later!"

"That hurts me, you know Rose. Just to think what I could've been doing to that fine ass of yours just 15 minutes later." I said, a look of mock sadness on my face.

"Oh well," She said before bending right in front of me to pick up her undies.

"Rose! Rose! How could you leave me like that?! You want me to go talk to my parents with my dick poking through my pants?!

She giggled before walking in to the bathroom and shutting the door. I got up and put on some shorts and throwing a T-shirt over my head, I walked out to where my parents awaited.

"Mama y papa, what's up?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Emmett," My mom said coming up to hug me. Then I felt a slap on my back. "You didn't call and you didn't visit me for the past two weeks."

"Oh, sorry mom," I told her, "I've just been pretty…busy."

She gave me a sly glance before answering, "I'm sure you have. By the way, is that Rosalie, as in Alice's best friend, Rosalie?"

"Uhhhh," I chuckled lightly. "Yeah."

"And yes, about that," My dad popped in, "I don't approve of it Emmett. No, no, no."

"Dad, you do realize that I'm 22, right? And that I have my own house now? So seriously, you can't really tell me who I can invite in, and who can't…spend the night." I said smiling.

I thought that his blood was literally boiling within his veins. His face got red and his pupils dilated.

"Emmett! I am the one who put this roof over your head, and I am still your father! You have to listen to me!"

"Dad, dad, calm down." I told him easily, but this seemed to irritate him further.

"What is with this crap--" He continued but my mom cut him off.

"Come on Carlisle, _congratulate_ not _commiserate_."

"Yeah Carlisle," I repeated, "Congratulate, not--"

"Emmett," My mother said giving me a warning look.

"Fine, fine, fine, sorry." I replied.

"Well, Emmett, I checked your working records, and it seems you have been doing _okay._" Carlisle stressed on the _okay_. "I checked the bank book, expenditure and profit, and it has been good. But, there were a few things I needed to speak to you about," He said puling a couple pages out of his jacket pocket.

"Only a few," I muttered looking at the amount of pages in his hands lined with his elegant script.

"Okay, well I'll just start at number one."

I raised my eyebrows amazed, "Yeah, number one."

"How are the employees at the club?"

"They're good, I guess," I answered as he began his quiz.

"No, Emmett, it's either they're good or they need to be fired."

"Dad, they're fine."

"Have you found someone to clean the apartment yet? By the looks of it, I would say _no_."

"No, I haven't, not yet."

"Well, I doubt you'd be doing much cooking, so, make sure the person you choose is gonna be able to cook for you too." He continued, "When was the last time you did some laundry?"

"I haven't done…any, actually, but I think Rose put a basket in yesterday."

"So now you have a lady doing your work, did I raise you like that Emmett?"

"Is that one of the listed questions?" I asked him smiling as I watched him get enraged, but before he could say anything, my mom interjected.

"Okay Carlisle, fifty questions is enough for today." She said smoothly.

"Esme, I have two more pages to go, I haven't even finished the first page." He answered.

"Well one page is enough, right Em?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I am really fed up of the interrogation now, dad." I said slouching against the wall.

"Fine, but stand up straight, the wall doesn't need you for support and you don't need it. You look like a scallywag dragging yourself against the wall." He told me.

"Sorry, but I'm a little tired." I said yawning.

"Maybe if you didn't stay up all night," he said gesturing to the door of my bedroom.

I chuckled, "Come on dad, don't talk about it as though you and mom don't give it a shot a few nights a week." I said winking.

"Emmett, how incredibly inappropriate! How could you talk to your parents about their sex life?! I'll have to tell your therapist about another area I'd like her to work on." My dad yelled.

At about the same time, Rosalie stepped out of my bedroom.

"Ummm, hi Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." She said formally.

"Uhhh, mom, dad, this is my girlfriend, Rosalie." I told them, "Also known as, my slave master, my rod holder and my org--" I couldn't resist but adding.

"Yes, thanks for that introduction, Emmett." She said her cheeks turning all pink again. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, my father fuming in the corner of the room.

"Wow," My mom said, "Does Alice know?"

"Yes, of course," Rose answered, "She's my best friend, I couldn't keep it from her."

"Oh now that I see you, you reminded me," Esme began before turning to me. "The Annual Hale Elite Charity Ball, you have got to go."

"Come on mom, those stuff are boring. A room full of spoilt people, thinking their doing something good for humanity, because they paid loads of money to congregate and socialize."

"Emmett, you are one of those spoilt brats," My father informed me.

"Em, come on," Rosalie said, "That's my dad's ball. Besides, I need a date, you wouldn't expect me to go by myself, now would you?" She said running her hand along my arm.

"Fine Rose," I said looking down at her with a smile, "At least you'll make things," I wriggled my eyebrows, "…interesting."

She giggled while my mother beamed down on her.

"Ok," Esme said, "So it's settled, Emmett will be attending the ball. I don't have the tickets on me, but you can come home and collect them. They're $2500.00 each. If you're gonna buy one for Rosalie too, I can set it up."

"You guys aren't buying it?" I asked them shocked.

"No Emmett," My dad answered. "You're working now, you don't have such a luxury anymore."

"Whatever dad, I'll come for it tomorrow morning, ok mom?"

"Yes, that'll be fine."

My mom kept glancing between Rose and I. Her eyes always lingered at Rosalie. After a few silent moments, she turned to me.

"Emmett, can I speak to you privately please?" She asked.

"Ummm, sure, I guess." I said unwrapping my arm from Rosalie's waist and following my mother. I looked back and saw a worried expression cross Rose's face. I gave her a reassuring smile and walked in to the front office with Esme.

"Emmett," She began.

"Mom," I replied.

"Em, this is good. I feel as though you're settling down. And now that you have a girlfriend, well, she seems kind of permanent, right?"

"Ummm, I hope so?" I said in a puzzled voice.

"Em, I just, I-I,"

"Come on mom, spit it out." I told her.

"Well, this isn't like before is it? I mean, when you were with us, you brought a different girl each week, and Rosalie is genuinely a good girl, and I don't want you to break her, ok? I mean, I see the way you guys look at each other, she seem to be very much in to you, and you the same, so don't do what you use to ok? Don't play her Emmett."

"In other words Emmett, no screwing around with other girls, while you're with Rosalie." I saw my father suddenly appear at the door of the office with his own comments on the matter. "This should teach you how to be a respectable man and to be loyal."

"And you will learn to keep your feelings, separate from the feelings in your pants." My mother added.

"Ok, fine, I get what you guys are saying, and I am definitely not gonna screw around with Rose, but, did we just have our first indirect sex talk?" I asked with a grin.

Esme sighed, "My ever playful, Emmett."

"Just grow up," Carlisle muttered and walked out the room.

I followed after him back to the room where Rose sat looking at a magazine.

"Well, I think we'll take our leave now, right Esme?" My dad said.

"Yes, yes. I've got so much to do today. We should go." She answered.

"Well okay you guys, I'll drop by tomorrow," I told them as they hugged Rose and turned to me. Esme hugged me and turned for the door.

"Goodbye Emmett," My dad said sharply, "And don't forget what we spoke about," he said before turning and exiting.

"What was that all about?" Rose asked me.

"We just had our first sex talk," I told her. She laughed and turned her head back to the magazine.

"So what's that you're reading?" I asked her looking over her shoulder.

She shut the magazine and showed me the cover. _Playboy._

"I think I've found you're stash in the bathroom Emmett." She told me flipping back to the page she was on previously.

She held the book sideways lifting it up so that I could see the picture.

"I wonder if I can split like this girl," She said looking up at me.

I didn't waste a second, lifting her into my arms. "How about we try it out?" I asked before all but running into the bedroom.


End file.
